


sobrevivir como equipo.

by Acid_queen



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon)
Genre: Adolecentes, Angustía, Danger, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, M/M, camp cretaceous, lesiones
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26634079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_queen/pseuds/Acid_queen
Summary: Kenji no puede aceptar el perder a Bumpy y hará lo que pueda para intentar recuperar lo único que les queda de Ben aunque los demás no estén de acuerdo con esto. Esta historia se centra en la supervivencia de los campistas tras perder el Ferry.
Relationships: Darius Bowman/Brooklynn, Kenji Kon/Ben Pincus, Yasmina "Yaz" Fadoula/Sammy Gutierrez
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

Los 5 campistas se tomaron unos segundos para observar el muelle vació antes de comenzar a caminar de vuelta al parque.  
Yaz- y a dónde vamos ahora?  
Darius- podríamos ir al centro de visitantes, ahí podemos buscar comida y descansar dentro de alguno de los hoteles y también podemos revisar el tobillo de Yaz.  
Kenji- debemos ir a buscar a Bumpy, aún podemos encontrarla si volvemos.  
Darius- Kenji... Toro y la Indominus siguen por ahí, no podemos arriesgarnos para buscar a Bumpy.  
Kenji- Toro está demasiado cansada para perseguirnos ahora y podemos escapar de la indominus como lo hemos hecho hasta ahora.  
Brooklyn- Darius tiene razón, lo siento Kenji pero... no podemos volver por ella.  
Kenji- ...ok.  
Sammy- no te preocupes Kenji, Bumpy... estará bien, ella es muy lista y podrá cuidarse sola.  
Darius- lo lamento amigo.  
Yaz- tenemos que movernos ya, creo que vi una camioneta cerca de las bodegas.  
Kenji se acercó a Yaz y se colocó de espaldas frente a ella.  
Kenji- sube.  
Yaz- disculpa?  
Kenji- sube a mi espalda y así llegaremos más rápido a la camioneta.  
Yaz le dio una pequeña mirada a los demás quienes asintieron dándole a entender que estaba bien que Kenji la llevara, tomo un poco de impulso y subió a la espada de Kenji mientras este la sujetaba de las piernas y comenzaba a caminar, caminaron unos 10 minutos cuando una camioneta negra y roja apareció a la vista de todos, los 5 subieron a la camioneta con Kenji al volante ya que Yaz no podía conducir gracias a su tobillo, tardaron 35 minutos en llegar al centro de visitas y poder ver el nivel de destrucción que había en el lugar, Kenji ingreso con la camioneta a poca velocidad mientras se acercaba la hotel de su padre, mientras se acercaban Pasaron junto a la reja de la mosasaurio la cual tenía un enorme agujero, Kenji no se detuvo pero sí bajo un poco más la velocidad para tratar de entender qué demonios había pasado. siguieron su camino con cuidado hasta que llegaron a los restaurantes, todos sabían que era peligroso pero aun así tenían mucha hambre. Kenji estaciono la camioneta lo más cerca que pudo y todos bajaron para entrar a uno de los restaurantes, al entrar se dieron cuenta de que el lugar era un buffet por lo que no perdieron más tiempo y se acercaron para comer lo más que pudieron, comieron hasta que no pudieron más.  
Brooklyn- deberíamos revisar las tiendas, tal vez podamos encontrar un teléfono o un botiquín o algo que nos sirva.  
Yaz- podríamos buscar mochilas, así podríamos llevar comida y herramientas.  
Darius- buena idea, Brooklyn y yo buscaremos herramientas, teléfonos, un botiquín o algo así que nos sirva, Kenji buscará las mochilas y Yaz y Sammy buscarán comida que pueda durarnos varios días como frutas, barras de cereal o cosas así, bien?  
Todos asintieron y se pusieron en marcha a cumplir su determinada tarea, todo estaba bien hasta que Kenji, Yaz y Sammy encontraron cadáveres de velociraptor dentro de las tiendas, tratando de ignorar a los dinosaurios muertos siguieron con sus misiones y luego de 20 minutos todos regresaron a la camioneta.  
Kenji- encontraron algo? Yo traje una mochila para cada uno, un botiquín y unos boquitoquis.  
Brooklyn- los teléfonos no funcionan y los celulares que pudimos encontrar estaban destrozados pero encontramos 2 cajas de herramientas y dejamos vacía la tienda que vendía navajas suizas asique trajimos 2 para cada uno.  
Sammy- nosotras encontramos un velociraptor muertos y algunas cajas de comida envasada.  
Kenji- también encontraron uno?  
Darius- que?? porque no lo dijeron antes? tenemos que irnos pronto de aquí, si hay algún dinosaurio que pudo matar 2 velociraptores no seremos ningún reto para él.  
entre los 5 subieron todas la provisiones a la camioneta para después subir también a ella y emprender camino a uno de los hoteles, Kenji condujo al hotel que le pareció el mas seguro para ellos mientras los demás guardaban las cosas en las mochilas, tardaron unos segundos para llegar y se estacionaron frente a un enorme hotel que parecía ser el mas lujoso del parque, bajaron del la camioneta y entraron al hotel, subieron por las escaleras hasta los pisos mas altos para lograr tener una mejor vista por si la indominus aparecía, llegaron a los pisos mas altos y Brooklyn les abrió las habitaciones, buscaron ropa en todos los cuartos hasta que todos pudieron obtener ropa de sus tallas, luego de revisar las habitaciones encontraron una suit la cual tenia una sala, una cocina, 3 habitaciones y 3 baños enormes, 2 de las habitaciones tenían una cama matrimonial y la tercera tenia 3 camas pequeñas en ella, decidieron quedarce en la suit para no separace, todos se dieron una ducha y se cambiaron de ropa, tenían la intención de quedarse en ese hotel por un tiempo ya que tenían una buena vista por si venían depredadores grandes y las comodidades básicas como duchas y camas para todos, 4 de los 5 campistas habían ido a instalarse y a ayudar a Yaz, Kenji estaba en la sala terminando de colocarse un par de botas que había encontrado, al terminar miro la bolsita marrón que había dejado sobre el sofá, la bolsa que lo había acompañado desde que saltaron del monorriel, abrió la bolsa para revisar que otra cosa había adentro cuando encontró un trozo de papel, era el tonto dibujo que Ben había hecho de el mismo con Bumpy, ese dibujo lo hizo sentir terrible, el había perdido a Bumpy y ni siquiera la busco después, ella era lo único que les quedaba de Ben y ni siquiera intentaron encontrarla.  
Kenji apoyó sus codos en sus rodilla mientras que llevaba su cara a sus manos, podía sentir la frustración y la impotencia fluir por todo su cuerpo, él la perdió y no hizo nada, de la nada sintió una mano en su espalda, levantó la cabeza para ver a Sammy a su lado dándole unos golpecitos en la espalda.  
Sammy- cómo estás?  
Kenji- genial, genial, como esta Yaz?  
Sammy- su tobillo está hinchado y le duele mucho pero sacamos hielo del minibar y vendamos su tobillo así que creo que estará bien.  
Kenji- que bien.  
Sammy- yo... lamento lo de Bumpy, que la perdiéramos no fue culpa tuya.  
Kenji-... si... fue mi culpa, yo la solté.  
Sammy- no había nada que pudieras hacer... no te sigas culpando por eso.  
Kenji- creo que mejor me voy a dormir, quien tiene las camas grandes?  
Sammy- Yaz tiene una y Brooklyn tiene la otra pero yo me quedaré con Yaz para asegurarme de que esté bien.  
Kenji- entonces tengo la otra habitación con Darius, bien.  
Kenji se levantó del sofá para abrocharse la bolsa en la cintura y caminar a la habitación para poder dormir.  
Poco tiempo después de que Kenji se fuera a dormir los demás lo siguieron, todos estaban agotados y necesitaban descansar. Un par de horas pasaron y ya se acercaba el atardecer cuando Kenji despertó, vio en una de las otras camas de la habitación a Daruis profundamente dormido, tomó sus botas y salió silenciosamente de la habitación, tomó las llaves de la camioneta de la barra de la cocina y salió de la suit con dirección al primer piso del hotel, se acomodo bien las botas y camino a la camioneta, la encendió y emprendió su camino.  
\-------------------------------------------  
Era mediodía cerca de las líneas del monorriel y todo estaba silencioso, todo a excepción de los pequeños llamados que hacía una cría de anquilosaurio para tratar de despertar a un delgado chico que se hallaba inconsciente en el piso.

La pequeña cría había buscado al chico por horas hasta que porfin logro encontrarlo, ahora la meta de la pequeña era despertarlo, comenzó a golpear suavemente el costado del chico con su rostro hasta que lo vio moverse un poco, siguio moviendolo por un rato hasta que logró su cometido, su amigo estaba volviendo.  
A los pocos minutos Ben comenzó a reaccionar, abrió los ojos lentamente antes de que un enorme dolor cubriera todo su cuerpo, soltó un fuerte gemido de dolor cuando Bumpy trató de moverlo otra vez.

Ben- B...Bumpy… espera por favor.

Ben estiró su brazo como pudo para detener a Bumpy, la pequeña anquilosaurio apoyó su cabeza en la mano de Ben y se recostó a su lado, al parecer ella solo quería asegurarse de que el siguiera con vida y como ya había descubierto que así era podía descansar tranquila junto a él. 

Ben intentó levantarse pero no lo logró, su costado y su pierna eran lo que más le dolía, con cuidado volteo la cabeza para mirar qué era lo que le causaba tanto dolor y logro ver enormes cortes que se extendían por su cuerpo y fue en ese momento cuando todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior lo golpearon, él había caído del monorriel, Darius no había podido sostenerlo y cayó, 2 pteranodones habían volado tras él y uno de ellos había logrado atraparlo y clavarle las garras en la cintura pero el otro pteranodon atacó al primero y este lo soltó, logro ver a los enormes reptiles voladores peleando entre ellos antes de caer al piso y quedar inconsciente.

Ben- yo...no morí...y esas cosas no me comieron...pero...que haces tu aqui?

Miró a su pequeña compañera unos segundos antes de comprender una cosa… estaba solo, si Bumpy estaba con él significaba que los demás habían seguido adelante, ellos se habían ido y los habían dejado a ambos atrás, el pánico lo invadió, estaba solo en esta estúpida isla llena de monstruos estando herido, hambriento, cansado e indefenso. gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro junto con un llanto desesperado, esta no era de la forma que quería morir. Lloro durante horas hasta que ya no le quedaban fuerzas ni lágrimas, con ayuda de Bumpy logró moverse hasta quedar bajo unos árboles donde al menos no lo verían los pteranodones otra vez. El cielo ya estaba pintándose de violeta lo cual estaba elevando más la ansiedad de Ben con cada segundo que pasaba, estaba seguro que no faltaba mucho para que algo enorme y con muchos dientes apareciera de la nada y se lo tragara de un bocado, estaba seguro de que si no fuera por Bumpy ya habría buscado la forma de suicidarse y terminar con todo este suplicio pero ella estaba ahí, acostada a su lado, ella lo busco sin descanso hasta encontrarlo y ahora él no podía dejarla sola, con un poco de esfuerzo puso su mano sobre la cabeza de su compañera y la acarició, ella hizo un pequeño sonido de felicidad al sentir la mano de Ben sobre ella.

El cansancio estaba apoderándose de Ben cuando logró oír algo, parecía ser una voz no muy lejos de donde estaba, los ojos de Ben se abrieron a más no poder, una voz significaba que había alguien más en la isla, el chico grito por ayuda con todas sus fuerzas rogando para que el dueño de aquella voz pudiera oírlo.

\------------------------------------------

Kenji condujo por los camino de la isla hasta que logró llegar cerca del lugar donde habían perdido a Bumpy, sacó las llaves y bajó de la camioneta, comenzó a buscarla mientras gritaba su nombre con fuerza, si Brooklyn estuviera ahí de seguro lo golpea por estar gritando como un loco, camino sin rumbo gritando unos 30 minutos pero Bumpy no aparecia y no faltaba mucho para que comenzara a oscurecer. se apoyó contra un árbol tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que debía volver, que lo había intentado y que ya no había nada que hacer pero no lo logró, se alejó del árbol y siguió con su búsqueda. Ya estaba anocheciendo y no había logrado nada pero algo le decía que no podía rendirse aun así que siguió llamándola.

Kenji- BUMPYY… BUMPY DONDE ESTAS?

Estaba por rendirse cuando escucho algo a lo lejos y no era precisamente un dinosaurio, volvió a gritar y el sonido se escucho un poco más fuerte, parece que habia alguien ahi, camino con cautela hacia la voz que llamaba por ayuda hasta que reconoció la voz, su pulso subió a mil cuando se dio cuenta de quién era y se echó a correr sin parar, corrió hasta que la voz se escuchó cerca, habian unas enormes hojas que cubrían la vista y paró en seco frente a ellas, la voz estaba justo al otro lado, con cuidado Kenji movió las hojas y pasó entre ella y lo vio, en el piso frente a él estaban Ben y Bumpy. Ambos chicos estaban congelados sin poder creer que se habían encontrado el uno al otro, ambos sintieron lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas y ese fue el golpe final, Kenji corrió a colocarse junto a Ben y darle un abrazo y aunque para Ben fuera sumamente doloroso lo devolvió con placer.

Kenji- BEN… estas vivo… esta bien…

Ben- no puedo creerlo...estaba tan asustado…

las lágrimas de Ben se transformaron en un amargo llanto mientras se aferraba a Kenji con todas sus fuerzas mientras Kenji le acariciaba la espalda tratando de consolarlo. 

Kenji- Ya estoy aquí… y... no voy a dejarte...

Ben- pero...que...que… haces aqui… que paso con el ferry?... cómo nos encontraste?

Kenji- yo...te lo contaré luego, ahora debemos irnos.

Kenji se separó de Ben y acarició la cabeza de Bumpy, luego volvió a mirar a Ben pero esta vez se percató de todos los profundos cortes que tenía su pierna y sus costados.

Kenji- amigo yo… estas bien?

Ben- no lo se pero no puedo levantarme solo.

Kenji- al menos sientes todo tu cuerpo?

Ben- si… creo que no tengo nada roto pero todo me duele mucho.

Kenji- b...bien, no te preocupes, voy a cargarte y volveremos con los demás y podremos curarte.

Ben asintió y rodeo el cuello de Kenji con los brazos mientras él lo acomodaba para levantarlo, luego de unos segundos estaban listos para partir. Kenji comenzó a caminar mientras Bumpy caminaba feliz a su lado, tardaron un buen rato caminando a oscuras pero llegaron a la camioneta, Kenji dejó a Ben en el asiento del copiloto y subió a Bumpy en la parte de atrás antes de tomar su lugar y partir al hotel. El camino fue silencioso ya que Ben estaba concentrado en su dolor y Kenji en llegar lo más rápido posible, al llegar Kenji sacó las llaves y bajó a Bumpy para luego bajar a Ben, entraron rápidamente al hotel y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, al llegar al piso de la suit Kenji se acerco a la puerta y la pateo un par de veces para que alguno de sus compañeros le abriera, Brooklyn fue quien abrio gritandole por salir como un idiota pero se detuvo inmediatamente cuando vio a Ben, ella estaba estupefacta y lo unico que pudo hacer fue moverse para que pudieran pasar, al entrar todos los demas vieron a Ben y se acercaron de inmediato para tratar de ayudarlo.

Kenji- no tenemos tiempo, Darius y yo lo llevaremos para que se dé un baño y podamos limpiar sus heridas mientras ustedes preparan las cosas para curarlo.

todos actuaron de inmediato, Kenji sostenía a Ben en el baño mientras Darius le quitaba con cuidado los pantalones y lo dejaba en ropa interior, luego le quitó la camisa y lo pusieron con cuidado en la tina.

Kenji- te limpiaremos las heridas así que por favor trata de aguantar.

puso el agua tibia y comenzó a lavar las heridas del cuerpo de Ben quien ponía una mueca de dolor cada vez que el chorro de agua tocaba sus heridas, ahora se podía distinguir lo profundas que estaban, Kenji sintió como Darius se levantaba de su lado y volvió unos minutos después con 2 pequeñas botellitas de vodka del minibar.

Kenji- hermano, no es un buen momento para eso.

Darius- no vamos a beber, esto es para desinfectar las heridas. Ben esto va a dolerte mucho pero se que puedes con esto.

Darius tomó una toalla de manos y se la puso en la boca a Ben para después entregarle una botella a Kenji y comenzar a derramar alcohol sobre los cortes. El grito que soltó Ben fue aterrador, estaba lleno de sufrimiento y dolor pero ambos chicos no se detuvieron hasta que todas las heridas quedaron desinfectas por el alcohol. Entre ambos sacaron al chico de la tina y lo secaron lo mejor que pudieron, tocaron la puerta y Yaz entro al baño con el botiquín, se encargó de colocar povidona yodada en las heridas antes de vendarlas para que no se infectaran, al terminar ella salió mientras Darius volvía a entrar con ropa limpia para Ben, entre los 2 lo vistieron con una camiseta ancha y boxers limpios. Al salir los 3 del baño Brooklyn les aviso que había despejado la otra cama grande para Ben así que lo llevaron a esa habitación, Kenji lo recostó con cuidado en la cama y luego se sentó a su lado.

Kenji- cómo te sientes ahora?

Ben- limpio y un poco mejor, cómo es que todos ustedes siguen aquí? que paso?

Darius- Ben lo siento, no pude sujetarte yo…yo...realmente lo lamento...

Ben- no...no fue tu culpa… no estoy molesto...no es como si me hubieras soltado a propósito.

Daruis- de todas formas lo lamento mucho...

Brooklyn- nosotros… tuvimos que saltar del monorriel.

Ben- que? porque?

Kenji- El monorriel estaba dando la vuelta asique tuvimos que saltar, yo salté con Bumpy pero...la perdí cuando caí y… no pudimos buscarla…

Ben- por eso ella estaba conmigo? ella se había perdido?

Darius- Creímos que habías… muerto… nosotros no alcazariamos a llegar si buscábamos a Bumpy asique… nos fuimos… tomamos los túneles pero Toro nos encontró y la puerta del muelle estaba cerrada así que hicimos explotar la puerta y… a Toro pero tardamos mucho… perdimos el ferri.

Yaz- Kenji quería volver para buscar a Bumpy pero le dijimos que no… teníamos que encontrar refugio y cuando lo hicimos él salió a buscarla de todos modos cuando nosotros dormíamos.

Sammy- pero no sabes lo felices que estamos de que estés con nosotros Ben, todos te extrañamos mucho.

Ben- entonces… nos quedaremos aquí?

Kenji- al menos un tiempo si.

la tensión era obvia hasta que Bumpy comenzó a golpear la cama como intentando subir a ella, entre Brooklyn y Sammy la subieron al otro lado de la cama y ella caminó directo a Ben.

Yaz- parece que realmente te extraño mucho.

Ben- ella me encontró, no sé cómo pero lo hizo.

Brooklyn- realmente lo sentimos Ben.

Ben- lo se.

Brooklyn- crees que puedas perdonarnos?

Ben- mientras no me dejen otra vez claro que los perdono.

todos se acercaron para abrazar a Ben para darle un poco de consuelo por todo el estrés y terror que había pasado, se encargaron de darle algo de comer y de beber para que pudiera descansar sin temor a que empeorara su condición. Ben se durmió pocos minutos después de comer junto con Bumpy en la enorme cama de la habitación, los demás salieron de la habitación para dejarlos descansar en paz y se sentaron en la sala.

Sammy- lo hiciste genial Kenji.

Brooklyn- Sammy tiene razón, esta vez lo hiciste muy bien chico vip.

Kenji- traten de no babear por mi señoritas.

Yaz- y el viejo Kenji volvió.

Darius- me alegras que no nos escucharas.

Kenji- también yo.

los 5 estaban disfrutando de un momento de tranquilidad, de a poco estaban aprendiendo a trabajar como un equipo y se sentían felices por eso pero no podían ignorar la situación en la que se encontraban.

Sammy- creo que deberíamos revisar el primer piso del hotel, ahí está la recepción y la cocina, podríamos buscar más suministros ya que los que tenemos aquí son no perecibles y creo que deberíamos guardarlos para cuando realmente los necesitemos.

Darius- Samy tiene razón, deberíamos bajar para ver que podemos encontrar.

Kenji- y qué pasa con Ben? no podemos dejarlo aquí solo.

Yaz- yo me quedaré con él, después de todo aun necesitan ojos en cielo por si algo viene.

Brooklyn se levantó del sofá y tomó los 3 boquitoquis que Kenji había encontrado de la mesa y le entregó uno a Yaz y el otro a Darius.

Brooklyn- si vamos a bajar tenemos que estar comunicados, Sammy y yo revisaremos la recepción y Darius y Kenji revisarán la cocina.

Darius- genial.

los 4 se colocaron las mochila vacías y bajaron las escaleras hasta la recepción, al llegar ahí Brooklyn y Sammy comenzar revisando los alrededores de lugar tratando de encontrar un teléfono o algo parecido mientras que los 2 chicos se dirigían a la cocina, al entrar se acercaron a buscar la comida envasada, luego de un rato de llenar sus mochilas con comida decidieron acercarse a los refrigeradores, aun habia electricidad en el parque asique esas cosas aún funcionaban. Kenji abrió un refrigerador el cual estaba repleto de gaseosas y cervezas, estiró la mano para tomar una lata de cerveza para luego abrir su mochila y comenzar a meter algunas en ella.

Darius- oye, no tienes edad para beber.

Kenji- te prometo que no voy a emborracharme.

Darius- es encerio Kenji, no deberías beber y mucho menos ahora.

Kenji- no exageres Darius, no es tan terrible como piensas, solo beberé 1 o 2 lo prometo.

Darius- y porque llevas tantas si solo te beberás 1?

Kenji- no voy a beber solo, llevo por si los demás quieren.

Darius- no puedo contigo.

Kenji- relajate hermano, un descanso no nos haría nada mal.

Darius le dio una mirada de reproche a Kenji antes de escuchar la voz de Yaz por el boquitoqui.

Yaz- tienen que volver ahora.

Darius- Yaz, que pasa? 

Yaz- 2 enormes dinosaurios están afuera y están muy cerca del hotel.

La voz de Brooklyn también apareció en el boquitoqui con un susurro.

Brooklyn- chicos, tenemos que irnos.

Ambos chicos salieron con cautela de la cocina y vieron a Brooklyn y Sammy escondidos tras el mostrador de la recepción, Brooklyn apuntó a las enormes puertas de cristal del hotel, los 2 se inclinaron tras una columna para mirar la puerta y los vieron.

Darius- demonios, son baryonyx, son carnívoros muy agresivos.

los 2 enormes dinosaurios estaban junto a la puerta olfateando el piso junto a ella, como si estuvieran investigando o buscando algo.

Kenji- ellos son 3.

Darius- de qué hablas? Yaz dijo que eran 2.

Kenji- no, los vi en mi tour vip a los 12, estaban en cuarentena igual que Toro pero ellos son 3.

Darius tomó el boquitoqui y le habló a Yaz.

Darius- Yaz necesitamos tu ayuda, necesito que lances algún objeto que haga ruido lo más lejos de la puerta que puedas.

Yaz- bien, tengan cuidado.

en la suite Yaz buscaba algo que lanzar cuando encontró un cenicero de cristal, tomó impulso y lo lanzó lo más lejos que pudo golpeando un basurero, los enormes dinosaurios miraron en aquella dirección y comenzaron a caminar en busca de que había provocado ese sonido. en el vestíbulo los 4 chicos corrieron escaleras arriba tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, cuando llegaron arriba Yaz les había dejado la puerta abierta por lo que entraron sin problemas, todos entraron lo antes posible y cerraron la puerta.

Brooklyn- odio este parque.

Yaz- todos están bien?

Darius- si, buen lanzamiento Yaz.

Yaz- gracias.

Darius- creo que debemos cerrar las cortinas, esta es la única habitación con las luces encendidas y llamará mucho la atención.

Sammy y Kenji se pusieron en marcha y cerraron todas las cortinas de la suite, luego de eso volvieron al salón principal y vieron a sus 3 compañeros sentados en el piso por lo que decidieron unirse a ellos, un par de minutos después se escuchó un ruido dentro de la habitación de Ben, Kenji estaba por correr a la habitación hasta que vio a Bumpy salir de ella moviendo su colita, Kenji soltó un suspiro de alivio y se acercó a Bumpy.

Kenji- tu lo que quieres es darme un ataque.

Bumpy se movio alegremente y miró en dirección a la cocina.

Darius- creo que tiene hambre.

Brooklyn se levantó del piso y fue a la cocina, luego de unos segundo regresó con un gran plato de plástico lleno de fruta que habían encontrado en el restaurante y dejó el plato en el piso cerca de donde estaban sentados los demás. Bumpy se acercó al plato y comenzó a comer, Kenji volvió a sentarse en el piso junto a Bumpy y arrastró su mochila cerca de él sacando una lata de cerveza.

Brooklyn- trajiste cerveza? 

Kenji- quieres una, super estrella?

Brooklyn- no puedo creer que voy a decirte que si.

Kenji le dio una sonrisa y le arrojó una lata a la pelirrosa.

Kenji- alguien más?

Yaz- jamás pensé que mi primera cerveza seria con ustedes.

Kenji- me honras Yaz, va una cerveza para la super atleta de jurassic world.

Yaz atrapó la lata en el aire y la abrió para comenzar a beber el líquido en su interior.

Kenji- tu que dices vaquera? 

Sammy- creo que paso pero gracias.

Kenji- y tu dino nerd? no vas a dejar a tu hermano colgado verdad?

Darius- lo siento hermano pero creo que no.

Kenji- como quieras.

Brooklyn y Kenji abrieron sus latas y bebieron de ellas, luego de un rato y de un buen par de cervezas los 3 ya estaban algo mareados por lo que Darius y Sammy decidieron que ya era hora de dormir.

Darius- bien, bebieron suficiente asique a la cama.

Brooklyn- no eres divertido.

Darius- no es mi intención por el momento asi que vamonos.

Brooklyn- bien.  
Darius se levantó y ayudó a Brooklyn a levantarse y la acompañó a la habitación.

Sammy- Darius tiene razón, es hora de dormir.

Yaz se apoyó en Sammy para caminar a su cuarto, luego de acostar a Yaz la pelinegra volvió a la sala para ver a Kenji dándole mimos a Bumpy.

Sammy- necesitas ayuda para ir a tu cuarto?

Kenji- no te preocupes, voy a ir a ver como esta Ben y luego me iré a dormir.

Sammy- bien, buenas noches.

Kenji- adios.

Kenji se levantó con cuidado de no caer de cara al suelo y caminó hasta el cuarto de Ben, entró con Bumpy tras el y se acercó a la cama, movió un poco a Ben hasta despertarlo.

Ben- Kenji?

Kenji- hola, queria saber como te sentías.

Ben- me siento… un poco mejor. 

Kenji- genial, lamento haberte despertado, voy a mi cuarto lo siento.

Ben- NO...no te vayas.

Kenji- ?

Ben- yo… no… no quiero estar solo.

Kenji- ooo...entiendo, quieres que duerma aquí?

Ben- podrías?

Kenji- ...si.

Kenji se quitó las botas y los jeans y se acostó al otro lado de la cama y se acercó un poco a Ben no tanto como para tocarlo pero sí como para que se diera cuenta de que estaba allí.

Ben- yo...no te di las gracias… ya sabes… por no dejarme morir en la selva.

Kenji- no tienes que darme las gracias… si no me hubiese congelado en el monorriel podría haberte ayudado y no dejarte caer, lo siento mucho por eso.

Ben- volviste… y me encontraste así que… estamos bien.

Kenji- genial.

Ben hizo un esfuerzo y se acercó un poco más a Kenji, sus brazos se tocaban bajos las mantas y eso les daba un poco de seguridad a ambos.

Kenji- te molestaria si me acerco un poco más?

Ben- no.

Kenji se acercó aún más a Ben hasta rodearlo con uno de sus brazos, Ben se acomodo hasta quedar apoyado en el costado de Kenji.

Ben- gracias por quedarte.

Kenji- no hay de que.

Ben- buenas noches Kenji.

Kenji- buenas noches Ben.

y con eso ambos se quedaron dormidos profundamente con Bumpy junto a la cama teniendo la certeza de que al menos se tenían el uno al otro.


	2. cap 2

Dentro de los cuartos del hotel solo se podían escuchar los ronquidos de los 6 adolescentes, el agotamiento ya les había pasado la cuenta y por fin se sentían medianamente a salvo como para dormir en paz.

Darius fue el primero en despertar, dio una cautelosa mirada alrededor de la habitación hasta que vio a Brooklyn desparramada sobre su cama con su cabello revuelto y roncando. El chico tuvo que aguantar la risa de verla así, si solo sus seguidores pudieran verla ahora. Se sentó en la cama para poder estirarse, miró a la cama junto a la ventana para despertar a Kenji para ir a desayunar pero se dio cuenta de que él no estaba en su cama.

Darius- dios, apuesto a que se que quedo dormido en la sala.

El chico se levantó de la cama y camino a la sala para buscar a Kenji pero no lo encontró, esperaba que a Kenji no se le hubiera ocurrido salir solo otra vez. Comenzó a pensar dónde podía estar metido hasta que escucho como si rascaran la puerta de la habitación de Ben, al parecer Bumpy quería salir del cuarto así que el se acerco a la puerta y la abrió, Bumpy había crecido durante la noche, aún pasaba por la puerta pero se notaba que su tamaño había aumentado bastante, la cría de anquilosaurio se acercó a Darius y frotó su cabeza en la pierna del chico. Darius se puso en cuclillas junto a ella y le acarició la cabeza,

Darius- buenos días Bumpy, no sabras donde esta Kenji, verdad?

Bumpy simplemente se movió feliz en su lugar sin comprender ni una palabra, Darius movió la cabeza con una sonrisa y se levantó del piso para cerrar la puerta de la habitación cuando los vio, Ben y Kenji durmiendo juntos, podía ver como estaban enredados el uno con el otro en la cama matrimonial. Darius estaba sorprendido por esto, sabía que Kenji era el que estaba más preocupado por Ben pero no espero encontrarlos en una situación como esta, supuso que era un momento privado del cual no formaba parte así que cerró la puerta con cuidado de no meter mucho ruido. Miro a Bumpy y se dio cuenta de que no quedaban muchas cosas que ella pudiera comer así que se asomo por la ventana y al ver que no había peligro decidió llevar a Bumpy a la cocina.

Ambos salieron de la suite, bajaron por las escaleras hasta el primer piso y entraron a la cocina. Darius había visto algunas cajas con muchas verduras así que movió un par de cosas para dejar más espacio y volteo una de las cajas de verduras en el piso, Bumpy olfateo un poco las verduras y comenzó a comer mientras Darius buscaba algo para poder desayunar.  
\--------------------------

Ben solo podía sentir 2 cosas en ese momento: Dolor y mucho calor. Se movió un poco para acomodarse y disminuir un poco el dolor de sus heridas pero no pudo moverse mucho. Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver qué era lo que lo tenía prisionero y se encontró a sí mismo entre los fuertes brazos de Kenji, sintió como su cara se pintaba de rojo y como su corazón latía más rápido. 

Su cuerpo dolía pero podía aguantar unos minutos para mirar a su acompañante. Kenji tenía la piel ligeramente bronceada, la espalda ancha y los brazos fuertes, era apuesto sin duda, su rostro se veía relajado y no podía negar que ver el pequeño hilo de saliva cayendo de su boca le parecía tierno. Kenji podia parecerle un idiota al principio pero ahora… Ben podía ver en él a alguien valiente, fuerte, ingenioso y preocupado por los demás.

Trató de acomodarse pero sintió un tirón en las heridas de su cintura y soltó un gemido de dolor más fuerte de lo que le habría gustado y por desgracia despertó a Kenji quien abrió los ojos perezosamente y se estiró en la cama olvidándose de que Ben estaba a su lado. El movimiento de la cama provocó que el tirón de Ben fuera aún más fuerte, otro aullido de dolor salió de la garganta de Ben. Kenji se volteo para ver a Ben con una mueca de sufrimiento mientras se sujetaba el costado a la altura de la cintura y la mente de Kenji hizo click.

Kenji- yo lo siento, estas bien??

Ben- ...dame un minuto...no te muevas por favor

Kenji- ok ok.  
Kenji se quedó quieto hasta que el rostro de Ben ya no mostraba tanto dolor, bajo de la cama con cuidado para no lastimar a Ben, dio la vuelta a la cama y se sentó sobre la mesa de noche junto al más pequeño.

Kenji- mejor?

Ben- un poco.

Kenji- lo siento.

Ben- no te preocupes, no es culpa tuya.

Kenji- quieres que te traiga algo?

Ben- tienen analgesicos?

Kenji- creo que si, voy a ir a preguntarle a Yaz.

justo cuando Kenji estaba por marcharse Ben se dio cuenta de algo.

Ben- donde esta Bumpy?

Kenji- no lo se...pero no te preocupes, voy a ir a buscarla.

Ben- ...o..ok.

Kenji salió de la habitación solo con una camiseta y boxers pero no podía importarle menos, tenía que encontrar a Bumpy para que Ben no se preocupara. La busco por la sala y no encontró nada así que fue a su habitación para pedirle ayuda a Darius pero el tampoco estaba lo cual le dio la respuesta de donde estaba Bumpy, ella salió con Darius. Kenji entró a la cocina y rápidamente preparó 2 emparedados de mantequilla de maní con mermelada y 2 botellas de agua y volvió al cuarto de Ben.

Ben- encontraste a Bumpy?

Kenji- no te preocupes, creo que Darius salió con ella.  
Ben- de verdad? cómo lo sabes?

Kenji- Darius no está en la habitación y Bumpy estaba aquí con la puerta cerrada, no pudo salir sola, además Darius puede cuidar de ella así que no te preocupes, están bien. 

Ben no se veía muy convencido pero si Kenji estaba tan seguro de que Bumpy no corría peligro debía creerle. Kenji volvió a tomar su lugar sobre la mesa de noche y le tendió el emparedado y la botella a Ben.

Kenji- no eres alérgico al maní verdad?

Ben- no, no lo soy.

Kenji. que bien, no me gustaría que algo más te pasara. 

Kenji le dio una bonita sonrisa mientras pasaba su mano por la parte de atrás de su cabeza y Ben sintió sus mejillas arder. 

Ben- gracias.

Kenji- no hay de que.

Ben- yo...lamento ser una carga.

Kenji- de que hablas? no eres una carga.

Ben- sí claro, le temo a todo y estoy herido, no puedo ayudarlos en nada.

Kenji- eso no es cierto, eres la voz que nos dice que no podemos arriesgarnos a lo tanto, gracias a ti tenemos a Bumpy y si estas herido fue culpa mía por no ayudarte cuando lo necesitabas.

Ben- todo me aterra Kenji.

Kenji- pero eso no te detiene.

Ben- que?

Kenji- Ben, arriesgaste tu vida más de una vez por Bumpy aun sabiendo que podías morir, subiste al techo del monorriel con un montón de Pteranodones mortales. No importa que tengas miedo, puedes actuar sobre él y no eres una carga, eres uno de nosotros.

Ben sujetó la muñeca de Kenji y tiró de él, el más alto comprendió el mensaje y rodeó al chico de ojos azules entre sus brazos, se quedaron así unos segundos hasta que Ben lo soltó.

Ben- creo que iré a darme un baño.

Kenji- necesitas ayuda?

Apenas las palabras salieron de la boca de Kenji ambos se sonrojaron, Kenji se rascó la nuca mientras aclaraba las intenciones de su propuesta.

Kenji- quiero decir, quieres que te lleve?

Ben- si por favor.

Kenji se acercó un poco más a Ben y lo levantó con cuidado de la cama, Ben pasó uno de sus brazos por los hombros de Kenji y este comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, ben giró la perilla y ambos salieron a la sala encontrándose con sammy, Yaz y Brooklyn desayunando en la sala.

Sammy- buenos días.

Sammy saludo a los 2 chicos alertando a Yaz y Brooklyn de su presencia en la sala.

Ben- buenos días.

Kenji- hola señoritas.

Brooklyn- así que compartieron habitación?  
Yaz- yo pensé que verte modelar en ropa interior era solo para la super estrella. 

Al escuchar las burlas de sus amigas Ben oculto su cara sonrojada en el cuello de Kenji, se sentía muy avergonzado.

Kenji- ja ja ja, muy divertido, ignoralas Ben, solo están celosas pero no se preocupen, hay Kenji para todas.

Brooklyn- es todo tuyo Ben.

estaban por seguir con las bromas cuando la puerta de la suite se abrió y Darius entró junto con Bumpy. Al darse cuenta de que Bumpy estaba ahí Ben la llamó feliz de que ella estuviera sana y salva, ella corrió a las piernas de Kenji para tratar de llegar a Ben por lo que Kenji se acercó al sofá y depositó a Ben sobre él y Bumpy se colocó a su lado.

Ben- Bumpy mirate, creciste mucho.

Bumpy puso su cabeza contra la pierna de Ben para que él la acariciara.

Brooklyn- aun no logro entender como está tan apegada a Ben.

Sammy- creo que Bumpy es como los pollos.

Brooklyn- en que se parece Bumpy a un pollo?

Yaz- tal vez sammy tenga razón, una vez leí que hay muchos animales que se encariñan con lo primero que ven y entre ellos están los pollos. 

Darius- fuiste lo primero que ella vio? 

Ben- si, había roto su huevo pero había un pedazo de cascarón en su cabeza, se tropeso y callo de la incubadora pero alcanze a sostenerla y saque el cascarón de su cabeza y ella me miró y comenzó a hacer sonido muy lindos. 

Brooklyn- y el doctor wu se enojó mucho cuando dije que Bumpy tenía un cuerno más grande que el otro, pero no importa, eso es lo que la hace nuestra Bumpy. no es asi bonita?

Bumpy se separó de Ben para acercarse a Brooklyn mientras se movía contenta, Brooklyn se río y se sentó en el piso para hacerle mimos a la anquilosaurio.

Brooklyn- eres la compañera del equipo cretácico verdad? claro que lo eres.

Yaz se acomodo un poco en el sofá pero algo duro está bajo ella, metió la mano por la orilla del sofá y encontró en control remoto de la televisión que estaba en la esquina de la habitación. Algo pasó por la mente de Yaz y encendió la televisión, los demás la miraban sin entender por qué lo hacía hasta que colocó las noticias.

Reportera- Tras la monumental tragedia ocurrida hace 2 días en el famoso parque de Jurassic World nos confirman que todos los sobrevivientes lograron ser evacuados de la isla. La compañía Masrani Global nos ha informado del cierre permanente del parque y que la isla será puesta en cuarentena. Masrani Global también tendrá que pagar indemnizaciones por una enorme cantidad de demandas tanto a asistentes al parque como a inversionistas…

ninguno siguió escuchando la televisión.

Brooklyn- nos dieron por muertos…nuestros padres… deben estar destrozados…

Yaz- no escuchaste lo demás? van a poner la isla en cuarentena, si no encontramos la forma de pedir ayuda pronto nadie podrá sacarnos después.

Sammy- que vamos a hacer ahora? Yaz tiene razón, tenemos que buscar la forma de pedir ayuda.

Darius- CALMENSE YA.

todos miraron a Darius.

Darius- alarmarnos no nos va a servir de nada, tienen que calmarse. Kenji tu conoces esta parque mejor que cualquiera de nosotros, sabes de algun lugar donde podríamos encontrar algo para pedir ayuda?

Kenji- yo… creo que si…

Ben- donde?

Kenji- la sala de control, desde ahí se monitorea todo el parque, incluso las comunicaciones pero no estoy seguro, no hay ningún túnel que nos lleve allá y está a unos 4 km de aquí.

Darius- la sala de control es nuestra única posibilidad para poder salir de aquí, tenemos que ir.

Kenji- para entrar ahí necesitamos una tarjeta de acceso.

Ben- de donde sacaremos una?

Kenji- en las oficinas de administración, sobre el laboratorio principal.

Brooklyn- eso es aquí, en el centro de visitantes, tenemos que ir a conseguirla ahora mismo.

Darius- iremos ahora mismo, Yaz y Ben tendrán que quedarse aquí.

Kenji- tenemos que llevar a Bumpy.

Yaz- que? nos dejaran aquí y se llevarán a Bumpy? por qué?

Kenji- hay puertas y muros de cristal por todos lados, Bumpy puede romperlos sin problemas.

Sammy- no te preocupes Yaz, volveremos pronto.

Yaz- bien, pero estaremos comunicados en todo momento.

Todos comenzaron a alistarse para ir por la tarjeta, 15 minutos después los 4 estaban listos para partir.

Darius- bien, el plan es llegar a las oficinas y nos separaremos, Kenji irá con Sammy y Brooklyn conmigo.

Darius le entregó un Boquitoqui a Sammy y el otro a Yaz.

Darius- si encuentran una tarjeta le avisan a los demás y regresamos.

todos asintieron, estaban listos para partir cuando Ben sujetó la camiseta de Kenji.

Kenji- estas bien?

Ben- si, yo solo… ten cuidado.

Kenji- no te preocupes, cuidare de Bumpy y…

Ben- no me refiero a Bumpy, ella es lista y estará bien, yo… Me refiero a ti, ten cuidado y no hagas nada muy estupido, quiero que vuelvas en una sola pieza.

Kenji miró a Ben por unos segundos antes de sonrojarse un poco y poner su mano sobre el hombro de Ben y darle una cálida sonrisa.

Kenji- te prometo que volveré a salvo y que mantendré mis estupideces al mínimo, así que no te preocupes.

Ben- bien.

Kenji- nos vemos pronto.

Los 4 junto con Bumpy salieron de la habitación con dirección a las oficinas de administración, llegaron a la enorme pirámide y entraron, con cautela recorrieron el primer piso hasta llegar a a los laboratorios. A diferencia de los otros, el laboratorio estaba casi vacío, no quedaban huevos ni químicos ni nada pero vieron que muchas de las paredes de cristal estaban rotas. 

Brooklyn- por que sacarían todo de este lugar?

Darius- tal vez tenían cosas diferentes aquí.

Kenji- diferentes?

Darius- como la Indominus, Eddie dijo que el Doctor Wu hacia toda clase monstruos así que tal vez la Indoinus no fue lo único que hizo.

Siguieron su camino un poco más nerviosos de lo que estaban antes, llegaron a la escalera que daba acceso a los pisos superiores y subieron, llegaron a un conjunto de oficinas y laboratorios llenos de pantallas.

Darius- bien, donde buscamos las tarjetas?

Kenji- dentro de las batas o en los escritorios. 

Brooklyn- ok, Darius y yo revisaremos los de la izquierda y tu, Sammy y Bumpy los de la derecha.

Sammy- no necesitarán a Bumpy?

Brooklyn- no te preocupes, puedo abrir las puertas fácilmente.

Sammy- bien, vamos Bumpy.

Cada grupo tomó su rumbo para buscar las tarjetas, revisaron todo lo que pudieron pero no encontraron nada así que volvieron a reunirse.

Brooklyn- encontraron algo?  
Sammy- no, no había ninguna tarjeta.

Brooklyn- que vamos a hacer? llevamos más de una hora buscando y no hemos encontrado nada.

Kenji- la oficina de la señora Dearing.

Darius- que?

Kenji- siganme.

Kenji comenzó a correr escaleras arriba junto con Bumpy mientras los demás los seguían.

Brooklyn- y tú a dónde nos llevas ahora?

Kenji no respondió y siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una enorme oficina con paredes de cristal oscuro, comenzó a golpear el cristal hasta que Bumpy lo imito y lo golpeó con la cola haciendo que el cristal se rompiera, Kenji le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Bumpy antes de entrar a la oficina.

Sammy- de quién es esta oficina?

Kenji- de Claire Dearing, la manager de operaciones del parque.

Kenji reviso todos los cajones, si esa mujer no tenía tarjetas de repuesto en alguna parte se daría un tiro, revolvió todo el escritorio hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Kenji- la tengo.

Darius- bien hecho, ahora tenemos que...

El sonido del boquitoqui interrumpe a Darius.

Yaz- chicos tiene que ayudarnos.

Sammy- qué ocurre?

Yaz- hay 3 velocirraptores en el hotel.

Darius- que? no puede haber 3, encontramos 2 muertos y en la jaula solo habían 4.

Yaz- no creo que estos sean los de la jaula.

Kenji le quitó el boquitoqui a Sammy.

Kenji- Yaz, donde estan tu y Ben?

Yaz- en la sala pero no podemos salir de aquí.

se escuchó un ruido en la línea de Yaz.

Yaz- están en el pasillo…

Darius- Yaz? cerraron la puerta con seguro?

Yaz- no pero está cerrada

Kenji- que importa si tiene el seguro o no? está cerrada, no pueden hacerles daño.

Darius- los velocirraptores pueden abrir puertas.

de un segundo a otro la línea se cortó.

Kenji- YAZ? BEN?

basto con una simple mirada entre los 4 para que se echaran a correr de vuelta al hotel, lo unco que los detuvo fue el ver un gran armario de metal negro que decia “ armamento de contención”. Darius y Kenji abrieron el armario y sacaron 4 bastones eléctricos y 2 rifles de dardos y volvieron a correr al hotel, tenían que darse prisa o sería demasiado tarde.


	3. cap 3

Una fuerte respiración bajo la puerta de la entrada alertó a Ben y Yaz que debían guardar silencio, Yaz apagó el boquitoqui y ayudó a Ben a ocultarse con ella tras el sofá.

Ben- (susurro) por qué no cerramos la puerta en lugar de ocultarnos?

Yaz- porque oirán el sonido del seguro y sabrán que estamos aquí.

Ben- no van a entrar verdad?

Yaz- no importa si lo hacen, no vamos a morir así.

Ben- ti...tienes razón.

Mientras Yaz observaba la puerta Ben se dio cuenta de que la puerta del balcón estaba abierta y que el balcón conectaba todas las habitaciones, Ben le dio un golpecito a Yaz en el hombro para que ella mirara la ventana cuando la manilla de la puerta comenzó a moverse. Los 2 se ocultaron cuando la puerta se entreabrió, luego la puerta se abrió lentamente hasta el final, un enorme velociraptor estaba parado en la entrada y no dudo en entrar, golpeó sus afiladas garras contra el piso mientras recorría lentamente la habitación. Ben y Yaz seguían tras el sofá tratando de no hacer ruido, vieron al velociraptor olfatear tras el mesón de la cocina y esa fue su oportunidad para salir al balcón, se arrastraron como pudieron hasta que lograron salir y cerraron cuidadosamente la ventana, al estar frente a la siguiente habitación Yaz se levantó y pudo ver a los demás correr desde el laboratorio. La deportista estaba por hacerle señas a sus compañeros cuando Ben tiró de ella dentro de la habitación de Darius justo antes de que el velociraptor rompiera el cristal de la ventana, Yaz cerró la ventana con su pierna y entre ambos se ayudaron a levantarse para escapar del cuarto cuando el dinosaurio estaba tomando impulso para romper la ventana. Salieron por la puerta y la cerraron con seguro justo antes de que el velociraptor rompiera la ventana y corrieron tan rápido como pudieron fuera de la suite.

Ben- a donde vamos?

Yaz- no lo se, solo corre.

Ambos se alejaban de la suite cuando escucharon el rugido y el llamado del velociraptor dentro de la suite. A lo lejos pudieron ver como la manilla se movía.

Ben- Yaz, el ascensor.

Yaz presiono el botón del ascensor, este llegó y entraron en él pero las puertas aún seguían abiertas cuando el dinosaurio salió de la habitación, fijó su vista en los 2 adolecente y comenzó a correr hacia las puertas del ascensor, Ben y Yaz gritaban mientras Yaz apretaba el botón para cerrar la puertas hasta que este respondió y las puertas se cerraron junto antes de que el velociraptor entrára, el enorme animal chocó de lleno contra la puerta de acero y quedó algo aturdido por unos minutos.

Dentro del ascensor Yaz marcó el primer piso antes de recargarse contra Ben.

Yaz- gracias por lo del balcón.

Ben- no hay de que. 

\--------------------------------

Afuera del laboratorio los chicos vieron como caían pedazos de cristal desde los pisos superiores del hotel por lo que miraron hacia arriba justo para ver con horror al enorme dinosaurio gris en el balcón de su habitación tomar impulso y romper otra ventana para entrar otra vez a la habitación.

Kenji- BEN.

Sammy- YASMINA.

Sammy, Kenji y Bumpy corrieron aun mas rapido para llegar al hotel parando justo frente a la entrada principal para encontrar a otro velociraptor gris con tonalidades de rojo en su cabeza en el salón de la recepción. El dinosaurio miró directamente a los chicos antes de que la campanilla del ascensor sonará, la criatura volteo a mirar las puertas del ascensor se abrirse para dejar ver a Ben y a Yaz apoyados el uno en el otro para tratar de mantenerse en pie, no había forma de que escaparan otra vez, el velociraptor estaba por atacar cuando Kenji abrió la puerta y comenzó a golpear el piso con el baston electrico.

Kenji- OYE, POR AQUÍ.

El velociraptor centró toda su atención en Kenji, el chico salió corriendo a la cocina con el dinosaurio tras el. Sammy, Darius y Brooklyn corrieron para sacar a Ben y Yaz del ascensor.

Ben- tenemos que ayudar a Kenji.

Brooklyn- deberías decírselo a ellos.

Brooklyn apuntó la escalera de donde venian bajando los otros 2 velociraptores.

Yaz- Sammy dispara.

Sammy apuntó el rifle a uno de los velociraptores y le dio en el cuello pero eso solo logró que ambos atacaran. Los campistas lograron moverse antes de que los dinosaurios saltarán sobre ellos, entre Brooklyn y Darius ayudaban a Ben y Sammy se encargaba de Yaz. Sammy volvió a dispararle al mismo velociraptor el cual poco a poco se volvía más torpe, el segundo se arrojó nuevamente sobre Brooklyn, Ben y Darius pero Brooklyn encendió su bastón y lo puso frente a ella y le dio justo en el pecho, el dinosaurio salto hacia atrás aturdido por la descarga, en ese momento Bumpy le dio un fuerte golpe con la cola en una de sus patas haciendo que se rompiera, la bestia cayó al piso y no pudo levantarse mientras que Yaz y Sammy mantuvieron al otro alejado hasta que cayó inconsciente gracias a los dardos.

Ben caminó como pudo en dirección a la cocina y tomó el otro rifle que quedó olvidado en el piso, abrió la puerta para ver a Kenji presionado entre unos congeladores por una mesa tratando de alejar al velociraptor con el bastón, Ben apunto y le dio en una pierna, le peligrosa criatura se volteo para mirar a Ben, rugió y corrió en su dirección cuando Brooklyn tiró de él y volvió a colocar el bastón frente al dinosaurio dándole una descarga, Ben volvió a disparar 2 veces más, Brooklyn lo mantuvo alejado hasta que los dardo hicieron efecto y el animal cayó dormido. Kenji movió la mesa de metal lejos de él con algo de dificultad ya que el velociraptor la había dado un profundo arañazo en el brazo derecho, apoyado en el bastón paso sobre el cuerpo del velociraptor y salió de la cocina para ver a Ben al otro lado de la puerta, se acercó a él para ver como estaba pero Ben le dio un empujón cuando intentó acercarse.

Ben- ERES UN IDIOTA, COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO? PUDO HABERTE MATADO, QUE DIABLOS PASO POR TU CABEZA?

Kenji- salve tu vida y me regañas?

Ben- te das cuenta de lo que pudo pasarte? eres un tonto.

Brooklyn- no hay tiempo para esto, tenemos que irnos, Darius y Sammy subieron a buscar nuestras cosas y las llaves de la camioneta para irnos a la sala de control.

Brooklyn ayudó a Yaz a salir del hotel, Kenji se acercó otra vez a Ben para ayudarlo a salir pero este se negó, tomó el bastón de Brooklyn y salió apoyado en el seguido por Bumpy, Kenji se quedó parado en su lugar unos segundo algo sorprendido por la actitud de Ben, volvió a la realidad cuando Darius lo sujetó del brazo y lo arrastró fuera del hotel, Kenji subió a Bumpy a la camioneta y se puso al volante con Darius como copiloto.

Kenji condujo hasta que llegaron a las instalaciones de la sala de control, bajaron de la camioneta con las mochilas y todas las provisiones que Darius y Sammy había recuperado y se acercaron a la entrada, Kenji logró abrir la puerta con la tarjeta de seguridad y todos entraron, la sala de control era enorme y estaba llena de computadoras. Brooklyn entró corriendo y se sentó frente a una de las computadoras, Sammy ayudó a Yaz a llegar a una silla mientras que Darius ayudó a Ben a sentarse en el piso junto a Bumpy, Brooklyn ingreso en la computadora central para tratar de reestablecer las comunicaciones del parque pero solo logró recuperar el internet.

Brooklyn- no puedo conectar los teléfonos, solo logre conectar el internet.

Ben- por que no publicas un video? de todas formas creo que funcionaria mejor que una llamada.

Kenji- por qué no simplemente contactamos a mi padre?

Ben- Brooklyn tiene miles de seguidores, si publica un video diciendo que aún estamos aquí es imposible que no se vuelva viral con todo lo que ha pasado, si se vuelve viral será evidente que la compañía del señor Masrani se equivocó al decir que habían sacado a todos los sobrevivientes y enviar a alguien a buscarnos.

Yaz- eso es muy inteligente, bien pensado Ben.

Brooklyn- bien, es una buena idea.

Brooklyn accedió a su cuenta y permitió el acceso a la cámara de la computadora.

Brooklyn- creo que todos deberíamos aparecer en el video, si Ben tiene razón todas nuestras familias podrían llegar a verlo así que creo que deberíamos mostrarles que estamos bien.

Todos, incluso Yaz, accedieron a aparecer en el video de Brooklyn. Ella encendió la cámara y comenzó la grabación.

Brooklyn- Hola, este video no lo hago para ganar seguidores ni nada de eso pero necesitamos su ayuda, yo y mis compañeros no pudimos salir de la isla Nublar, seguimos atrapados en el parque. Ayer logramos enterarnos por la televisión que Masrani Global anunció que el parque estaba totalmente evacuado pero no es cierto, nosotros seguimos aquí, hemos sido atacados muchas veces y 2 de nuestros amigos están heridos, necesitamos que alguien venga a ayudarnos antes de que pongan la isla en cuarentena y si por alguna razón algo nos sucede nos gustaría que por favor hagan llegar esto a nuestras familias. Mamá y papá, los amo y lamento si en algún momento los hice pensar lo contrario, son los mejores padres del mundo y nada podrá cambiar eso.

Brooklyn se levantó de la silla y dejó que Sammy se sentara.

Sammy- hola, soy Sammy Gutierrez, solo quiero decirle a mi familia que lo siento mucho, los decepcione y los preocupe y se que hice cosas que no debí, lo lamento, los amo y espero que algun dia puedan perdonarme.

Sammy se levantó con lágrimas en los ojos y ayudó a Yaz a sentarse.

Yaz- yo...yo soy Yasmina Fadoula, Papá y abuela yo... yo soy una de los campistas heridos pero no se preocupen, solo es un esguince y los demás han cuidado de mi, se que ahora deben estar preocupados por mi pero estoy bien, creo que… puede que haya hecho amigos en este campamento, los amo y sé que los veré pronto. 

Yaz se levantó con algo de dificultad pero lo logró y se movió del asiento para darle espacio a Ben quien caminaba con ayuda de Darius, se sentó y Bumpy se levantó en 2 patas apoyando sus patas delanteras el la pierna de Ben apareciendo junto a él en la cámara.

Ben- yo soy Ben Pincus y ella es Bumpy. Mamá y papá, yo… estoy lastimado igual que Yaz pero estoy bien, sé que deben sentirse muy mal por obligarme a venir al campamento pero supongo que podría ser peor, he hecho amigos y nos cuidamos entre nosotros y tenemos a Bumpy, asique no se sientan mal por eso, los amo y los vere pronto.

Darius ayudó a Ben a levantarse y tomó el lugar de Ben mientras Brooklyn ayudaba a Ben a sentarse en el piso otra vez.

Darius- hola, soy Darius Bowman, mamá y Brandon yo… me alegro de que papá no este aqui para ver esto, no me habría gustado que su sueño se arruinara como el mio… pero no nos hemos rendido y gracias a eso seguimos vivos, los extraño mucho y no saben las ganas que tengo de verlos, no vamos a rendirnos hasta que podamos salir de esta isla, los amo y sé que los veré otra vez.

Darius se levantó y le dio un golpecito a Kenji en la espalda antes de que este se sentara.

Kenji- soy Kenji Kon, papá y Candy estoy bien, aun estamos todos con vida,yo… lamento si te he decepcionado papá y lamento si he sido grosero con Candy, yo se que ella realmente lo intenta.

Al parecer Bumpy se dio cuenta de que Kenji no se sentía cómodo así que se colocó a su lado y repitió la acción que hizo con Ben. Kenji le acarició la cabeza mientras ella hacía pequeños sonidos de felicidad.

Kenji- creo que a Bumpy le gusto aparecer en tu canal Brooklyn, en fin, los extraño y haré todo lo que pueda para volver a verlos.

Kenji se levantó y Brooklyn volvió a tomar su lugar.

Brooklyn- supongo que eso es todo, les pedimos que por favor nos ayuden a salir de esta isla, queremos volver a casa.

La pelirrosa apagó la cámara y subió el video, se recargo en la silla y suspiró.

Brooklyn- supongo que lo único que nos queda es esperar.

Darius- ya llegamos hasta aquí, de seguro alguien vendrá a ayudarnos pronto.

Sammy- Darius tiene razón, debemos ser positivos.

Yaz- creo que deberíamos acomodar las cosas si vamos a quedarnos aquí, racionar la comida y las botellas de agua y ordenar donde vamos a dormir.

Kenji se acercó a Ben otra vez y se sentó a su lado mientras los demás discutían sobre cómo organizarían la sala.

Kenji- aun estas enojado conmigo?

Ben- si.

Kenji- aun no entiendo porque estas tan enojado.

Ben- pudiste morir, no puedes hacer cosas tan impulsivas o terminaras lastimandote, no quiero que te hagas daño y menos por mi culpa.

Kenji- y querías que hiciera? 

Ben- no lo se pero no arriesgar tu vida así.

Ben suspiró y se acercó un poco más a Bumpy.

Kenji- lo siento, no quería preocuparte, fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

Ben- tu brazo está sangrando.

Kenji- lo se.

Ben- tienes algo con lo que podamos vendarlo?

Kenji- tengo vendas y povidona yodada en mi mochila, dejame ir por ella.

Kenji se levantó para buscar su mochila, la tomó del piso y volvió a sentarse al lado izquierdo de Ben y le entregó la mochila, Ben sacó las vendas, la povidona y una botella de agua. Tomó un trozo de las vendas y la mojo para limpiar los 3 cortes en el brazo de Kenji, luego de dejarla limpia puso la povidona y luego la vendo lo mejor que pudo.

Kenji- gracias.

Ben- no hay de que.

Kenji- hay algo que pueda hacer para que no estés molesto conmigo?

Ben- no hacer más estupideces como esa.

Kenji- hecho.

Ben- lo prometes?

Kenji- si, lo prometo.

Ben apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Kenji mientras Kenji apoyaba la suya sobre la de Ben.

Ben- van a venir por nosotros verdad?

Kenji- claro que sí, nos iremos a casa.

Ben- crees que nos volveremos a ver luego de esto?

Kenji- obvio, somos un equipo, no podemos olvidarnos como si esto no hubiera pasado nunca.

Ben- te extrañaré cuando todo esto termine.

Kenji- también yo pero no vas a librarte de mi tan facil.

Ben- eso espero.

Brooklyn- los tortolos sentados en el piso, necesitamos ayuda para mover los escritorios.

ambos chicos se sobresaltaron con el grito de Brooklyn y luego se sonrojaron al comprender las implicancias de lo dicho.

Kenji- escucho celos en tu voz Brook.

Brooklyn- eso quisieras.

Kenji se levantó del piso y fue a ayudar a los demás a mover los escritorio y hacer algo similar a habitaciones con los escritorios, Crearon 3 cubículos y estiraron un par de mantas en el piso en cada uno de los 3 espacios. organizaron sus limitadas pertenencias dentro de los cubículos y colocaron sus provisiones sobre los escritorios de las esquinas.

Yaz- cómo vamos a dormir?

Kenji- te preocupa que alguno de nosotros quiera dormir con Sammy?

Yaz- qué pasaría si quisiera compartir cama con Ben?

Darius- bien, suficiente, llevamos mucho tiempo sin pelear como para empezar ahora, Yaz dormirá con Sammy, Kenji dormirá con Ben y Brooklyn dormirá conmigo.

Kenji- y esto no tiene nada que ver con que a Darius le guste Brooklyn.

Darius-(sonrojado) no me gusta Brooklyn.

Yaz- aja, y Bumpy tiene ambos cuernos iguales.

Brooklyn- deténganse, alguien tiene alguna objeción con su compañero?

nadie dijo nada.

Brooklyn- bien ,entonces déjense de tonterías o cambiamos de compañero y nadie dormirá con quiere quiere dormir.

Al otro lado de la habitación Ben estaba levantándose solo, tratando de mantener el equilibrio sin la necesidad de tener la adrenalina al extremo, dio un par de pasos y su pierna resistió mejor de lo que esperaba, se acercó a sus compañeros cuando Sammy se dio cuenta.

Sammy- dios mío, Ben pudiste levantarte tú solo

kenji se volteo para ver a Ben tras él de pie sin ayuda y una enorme sonrisa se posó en su cara.

Kenji- yo sabia que podrías hacerlo, estoy orgulloso de ti.

Ben- gracias.

Yaz- bien hecho Ben.

Brooklyn- creo que deberíamos terminar de organizar nuestras cosas y luego ir a dormir, debemos descansar.

Ben- creo que podíamos sacar unos minutos a Bumpy para que pueda comer, no tenemos comida para ella aquí.

Kenji- yo los acompaño, es mejor que ver a Brooklyn y a Darius haciéndose ojitos de enamorados.

Darius y Brooklyn- KENJI.

Kenji- vamonos Ben. 

Kenji cargo a Ben y Bumpy los siguió fuera de la sala de control, se sentaron en los escalones de concreto cerca de la entrada mientras Bumpy se comía todas las flores del lugar.

Ben- ella va a golpearte si sigues molestandola.

Kenji- quien? Brook o Yaz?

Ben- cualquiera de las 2.

Kenji- es gracioso verlas molestas.

Ben- no creo que llegues a gustarle a Brooklyn si la molestas.

Kenji- la verdad ya no intento gustarle a Brooklyn, creo que a fin de cuentas no es mi tipo y yo definitivamente no soy el suyo.

Ben- de verdad?

Kenji- si, creo que ahora iré tras sammy.

Ben- estás jugando verdad?

Kenji- Claro que lo estoy, Yasmina me ampuntaría las pelotas mientras duermo si fuera cierto, y qué hay de ti? alguna de ellas es tu tipo?

Ben-yo...las chicas...no son realmente lo mío.

Kenji- vamos, debe haber alguna chica que sea tu tipo.

Ben- no me refiero a eso… yo… no me gustan las chicas.

Kenji- oh, no...no me lo esperaba.

Ben- hice esto incomodo, creo que mejor me voy.

Ben estaba levantándose cuando Kenji lo sujeto de la muñeca.

Kenji- no te vayas, no lo hiciste incómodo.

Ben- de verdad? no te molesta?

Kenji- seria una hipocresia que me molestara.

Ben- de qué hablas?

Kenji- digamos que a mi no solo me gustan las chicas…

Ben- si esto es una broma no volveré a hablarte.

Kenji- es encerio, soy bi.

Ben- de verdad lo eres?

Kenji- si, lo soy, no es como que haya salido con muchos chicos pero también me gustan.

Ben- wow, todos este tiempo creí que te sentirías incómodo cerca de mi si te lo decía.

Kenji- también yo, entonces si lo tuyo son los chicos cual es tu tipo?

Ben- realmente no lo se, supongo que … no lo se, no tengo un tipo.

Kenji- vamos, debe al menos haber algo que te atraiga de alguien, por ejemplo, los chicos deben ser más pequeños que yo.

Ben- más pequeños que tu? enserio?

Kenji- si, tampoco salgo con chicas más altas que yo, me gusta mirar hacia abajo.

Ben se rió un poco ante esto, era la razón más tonta que había escuchado para algo así.

Kenji- vamos, dime algo.

Ben- bien, debe ser valiente, gracioso, preocupado por los demás y debe quererme, ese es mi tipo.

Kenji- ahora lo mio suena tan superficial junto a eso.

Ben- y alto.

Kenji- eso está mejor.

ambos se miraron y se rieron por los últimos comentarios, sus miradas se conectaron y las risas comenzaron a detenerse, la distancia entre ellos se estaba haciendo más corta, sus narices se rozaron cuando Bumpy comenzó a hacer esos gritos que hace cuando está nerviosa, ambos salieron de su trance, sonrojados y nerviosos, se estaban separando un poco cuando se dieron cuenta de que Bumpy seguía nerviosa.

Ben- deberíamos entrar, ella solo hace eso cuando algo peligroso está cerca.

Kenji- tienes razón, vamos Bumpy.

Kenji se puso un poco nervioso luego de levantarse.

Kenji- puedo cargarte?

Ben- si...si por favor.

Kenji levantó a Ben entre sus brazos y los 3 volvieron a entrar, se dieron cuenta de que los demás ya se estaban alistando para ir a dormir. Yaz y Sammy tenían el cubículo de la derecha y Brooklyn y Darius el de en medio por lo que el de la izquierda era el de Kenji, Ben y Bumpy, Kenji dejó a Ben con cuidado sobre las mantas y se recostó a su lado mientras Bumpy se acomodaba a los pies de la improvisada cama.

Kenji- les aviso que Bumpy piensa que hay algo afuera que quiere comernos así que si yo fuera ustedes le haría caso y no saldría.

Sammy- gracias por el aviso Kenji.

Yaz- estoy exhausta, vamos a dormir.

Brooklyn- buenas noches, nos vemos mañana.

media hora pasó y ya casi todos estaban dormidos, Kenji se acercó un poco más a Ben y comenzó a susurrar.

Kenji-Ben.

Ben- que?

Kenji- estás molesto?

Ben- no, por que estaría molesto?

Kenji- por lo que pasó afuera.

Ben se dio la vuelta con cuidado para quedar mirando a Kenji.

Ben- tu estas molesto por eso?

Kenji- no, no lo estoy.

Ambos se miraron en la oscuridad y se acercaron un poco más, Kenji llevó su mano derecha a la cintura de Ben teniendo cuidado con sus heridas, pudo sentir pequeños temblores en el cuerpo de Ben debido al contacto.

Kenji- te estoy haciendo daño?

Ben- no, es solo...me pones nervioso.

Ben llevó algo dudoso sus manos al cuello de Kenji acercándose un poco más hasta que sus frentes se tocaron.

Ben- creo que me gustas…

Kenji- creo que tu a mi también.

Kenji cerró el espacio entre ambos con un beso sencillo, podía escuchar suspirar a Ben, a los pocos segundos se separaron pero Ben junto sus labios otra vez, esta vez el beso fue más desenfrenado que el primero, Kenji apretó un poco la cintura de Ben mientras que Ben subía sus manos hasta el cabello de Kenji, luego de un rato se separaron para recuperar el aliento y juntaron sus frentes otra vez.

Ben- eso fue…

Kenji- muy bueno…

Ben- creo que… ya deberíamos dormir… o vamos a despertar a los demás.

Kenji- creo que es una buena idea.

Ben- buenas noches Kenji.

Kenji- buenas noches Ben.

Kenji estaba por moverse cuando Ben pasó la brazos por su cintura y pego la cabeza a su pecho, Kenji rodeó la pequeña figura de Ben con sus brazos y lo apegó mas a el. Ambos aún tenían sus propias dudas sobre lo que paso pero al menos sabían que se gustaban el uno al otro y de alguna forma podrían resolverlo, después de todo aun seguían en una isla llena de dinosaurios asesinos por lo valía la pena arriesgarse por algo así y pensando en eso los 2 se durmieron abrazando fuertemente al otro.


	4. cap 4

La primera en despertar esa mañana fue Brooklyn, debía ser bastante temprano ya que parecía que todos los demás seguían durmiendo, se tomó unos minutos para mirar al chico a su lado. Darius había sido amable con ella desde el principio, incluso cuando interrumpía sus historia pero ella no había sido muy linda con él, Darius los había traído hasta aquí con vida, era su líder y su compañero y para ser sinceros él había comenzado a llamar la atención de Brooklyn desde lo que pasó en la giroesfera, quería pasar un poco más de tiempo con Darius así que lo despertó.

Brooklyn- Darius, despierta.

Darius- Brooklyn? qué ocurre?

Brooklyn- quiero hablar.

Darius la miró por unos segundos antes de estirarse y sentarse sobre las mantas junto a ella, bostezo y acomodo su espalda contra la pared.

Darius- de que quieres hablar?

Brooklyn- no se cuanto tiempo mas estemos aquí y tampoco cuando volveremos a vernos así que podríamos conocernos un poco mejor.

Darius- pues… suena interesante, qué quieres saber?

Brooklyn- mmm… veamos… qué harás cuando vuelvas a casa? estoy segura que todos cambiaron su respuesta desde la última vez que lo discutimos.

Darius- creo que… iré a ver a mi papá con mi hermano y mi mamá, será lindo ir a verlo al volver después de todo.

Brooklyn- eso es muy lindo de tu parte.

Darius- gracias.

Brooklyn- bien, tu turno, pregunta lo que quieras.

Darius- déjame pensar… a que lugar irías después de este?

Brooklyn- no lo se, tal vez Disney.

Darius- de verdad? nunca he ido.

Brooklyn- Deberíamos ir todos juntos, algo tranquilo luego de todo esto.

Darius- sería genial poder hacer algo así todo nosotros.

Brooklyn- no veo el por qué no podríamos hacerlo, podemos hacerlo todo.

Darius- tendrás que comprar un nuevo teléfono al volver.

Brooklyn- lo se, y le compraré un protector que resista caer de una tirolesa.

Darius- yo no pienso volver a subir a una tirolesa.

Brooklyn- después de todo esto no ha sido tan terrible, hemos hecho cosas increíbles juntos, le pateamos el trasero a un Carnotauro y a 3 velociraptores.

Darius- escapamos de la indominus más de una vez, encontramos a Bumpy y recuperamos a Ben.

Brooklyn- jamás había sido parte de un equipo o por lo menos no así pero es genial.

Darius le dio un pequeño golpecito a Brooklyn en el brazo con el suyo y ambos soltaron una pequeña risa seguida de un sonrojo.

Darius- deberíamos ir a ver que paso con el video.

Brooklyn- tienes razón.

Los 2 se levantaron del piso pero a Brooklyn se le enredaron los pies con las mantas y tropezó cayendo directamente en Darius, ambos cayeron al piso despertando a los demás. Los 4 chicos que los rodeaban se levantaron rápidamente para ver que había causado el estruendo y se encontraron con la comprometedora escena de Darius tirado en el piso con Brooklyn sobre él.

Kenji- no pueden hacer eso en silencio? hay un baño en este lugar, pudieron hacerlo ahí para no despertarnos a todos.

Darius- no es lo que parece.

Yaz- están seguros? 

Brooklyn- si, yo tropecé con las mantas.

Ben- los 2 están bien?

Darius- si, gracias por preguntar.

Kenji- no puede estar mal donde esta ahora.

Sammy salió de su cubículo y ayudó a ambos chicos a ponerse de pie.

Brooklyn- vamos a ver que paso con el video de una vez.

En ese momento Ben miró a Bumpy que aun seguía durmiendo, tiro de la camiseta de Kenji para que también la viera, Bumpy había vuelto a crecer durante la noche, estaba bastante grande pero aun podían levantarla y pasar por las puertas, Ben se inclinó a su lado para acariciarla, él realmente la quería mucho. Kenji le extendió su mano al de ojos azules para ayudarlo a levantarse, Ben aceptó la ayuda pero sus manos se mantuvieron unidas unos segundos más de los necesarios, fue entonces cuando Brooklyn habló desde la silla de la computadora.

Brooklyn- Ben, por cierto quería saber si podríamos charlar después.

Ben- claro.

Kenji y Darius observan algo intrigados la situación, Brooklyn dio una pequeña vuelta en la silla y comenzó a buscar en internet algo que estuviera relacionado con el video que subieron ayer cuando se encontró con algo interesante.

Brooklyn- chicos...nuestro video esta en las noticias ahora mismo.

La pelirrosa abrió el link del canal online de noticias y todos comenzaron a oír lo que la mujer en la pantalla decía.

Reportera- Durante la noche de ayer un video de la conocida youtuber Brooklyn se hizo viral y no es para menos, esta youtuber formaba parte de los 6 “afortunados” elegidos para ser los primeros participantes de un campamento dentro de Jurassic World. Masrani Global sacó un comunicado asegurando que todos los sobrevivientes habían sido evacuados de la isla pero lo que veremos a continuación nos muestra que la compañía ha cometido un gran error. (video de Brooklyn) Por lo que podemos apreciar en el video los 6 chicos son: Brooklyn, Sammy Gutierrez, Yasmina Fadoula, Darius Bowman, Benjamin Pincus y Kenji Kon y por lo que vemos estos chicos están acompañados por uno de los dinosaurios de la isla. Lamentablemente parece que 2 de los 6 jóvenes tienen lesiones importantes. Muchas personas se han manifestado mediante las redes sociales frente al rescate de estos jóvenes pero la compañía declaró que no puede arriesgar más vidas para traer a estos jóvenes de vuelta.

Sammy- saben que estamos aquí y no van a sacarnos…

Brooklyn- que se supone que vamos a hacer ahora? medio planeta sabe que estamos aquí y nadie va a hacer nada.

Darius- no vamos a rendirnos ahora, tenemos que buscar otra forma de salir.

Kenji- no hay otra forma, vamos a morir aquí.

Yaz- al menos tenemos que intentarlo, no pienso morir así.

Kenji- y que esperas que hagamos? salir de aquí nadando?

Ben- no es una mala idea…

Kenji- que? Ben, no podemos salir así de aquí.

Ben- no me refiero a eso, desde este lugar podemos ver todo el parque con las cámaras verdad?

Kenji- si…

Ben- mi mamá me contó que cuando tenía que venir a ayudar al Señor Masrani ella no venía en ferry sino que llegaba a un pequeño muelle que era solo para el personal y que estaba bajo techo para que los botes no se estropeen con las tormentas.

Yaz- eso significa…

Brooklyn- que si tenemos suerte podría haber un bote ahí. Sabes dónde está ese muelle?

Ben- la verdad no tengo idea…

Kenji- busca en la computadora las cámaras del muelle norte.

Ben- sabes donde esta?

Kenji- no pero el nombre me suena, creo que mi padre también me contó de eso una vez.

Brooklyn comenzó a buscar las cámaras y el muelle hasta que los encontró, habían 2 botes en el muelle.

Brooklyn- hay 2 botes...podemos salir de esta maldita isla...

Darius- hay algo extraño aquí, podrías revisar el resto del muelle? 

Brooklyn- si, dame un segundo.

Brooklyn comenzó a activar todas las cámaras del lugar hasta que se encendió la cama de afuera del muelle.

Yaz- mierda.

Kenji- increíble, tenemos la peor suerte del mundo.

en la pantalla se mostraba a la tiranosaurio merodeando por el lugar.

Sammy- pero al menos sabes que podemos salir, Brooklyn puede monitorear todo el parque desde aquí, podemos recolectar provisiones en el centro de visitantes y prepararnos para salir cuando la tiranosaurio se vaya.

Darius- no creo que se vaya pronto, los tiranosaurios son muy territoriales y tal vez esté asegurándose de que ningún otro depredador trate de irrumpir en su nuevo territorio.

Yaz- relajense, se dan cuenta de que con esto tarde o temprano lograremos salir de aquí, deberíamos hacer lo que dijo sammy, podríamos ir en grupos de 4 al hotel para traer comida, ropa, poder tomar una ducha y traer medicamentos.

Darius- es cierto, podemos hacer esto.

Ben- el grupo que salga debería llevar a Bumpy, ella siempre logra saber antes que nosotros cuando algo peligroso se acerca.

Brooklyn- bien, nosotras y Ben iremos primero.

Kenji- y por que ustedes?

Brooklyn- porque tengo que bañarme, quiero hablar con Ben y como tu eres una persona tan caballerosa con las mujeres nos dejarás ir primero.

Darius- quien conducirá?

Yaz- yo lo haré, mi tobillo está mejor.

Brooklyn cambio las cámaras de la pantalla a las cámaras del hotel para mostrar que no había peligro, se levantó de la silla y le arrojó un boquitoqui a Darius antes de que los 4 junto con Bumpy salieran de la sala de control camino a la camioneta, Yaz sacó las llaves y se sentó en el lugar del conductor con Sammy como copiloto. Brooklyn y Ben se sentaron atrás con Bumpy, luego de un rato llegaron al hotel, subieron a los pisos de más arriba y fueron a las habitaciones. Yaz fue la primera en entrar a la ducha, Sammy se quedó fuera del baño para asegurarse que a Yaz no le pasara nada, Ben y Brooklyn junto con Bumpy eran los encargados de buscar ropa para ellos y para los demás. Estaban revisando una habitación cuando Brooklyn decidió que era un buen momento para hablar con Ben.

Brooklyn- Ben, podríamos sentarnos un momento? quiero hablar de algo contigo.

Ben- claro.

Ambos se acercaron a la cama de la habitación y se sentaron sobre ella mientras Bumpy jugaba en el piso con una almohada.

Ben- de que quieres hablar?

Brooklyn- yo...los vi ayer.

Ben- de qué hablas?

Brooklyn- se que tu y Kenji se besaron anoche.

Ben pudo sentir cómo todo su rostro se ponía rojo y como la vergüenza le impedía mirar a Brooklyn a la cara.

Brooklyn- no quiero meterme en lo que sea que tengas con Kenji pero… creo que deberías tener cuidado.

Ben levantó la cabeza para mirar a la pelirrosa un poco confundido.

Ben- cuidado con que?

Brooklyn- he salido con chicos como Kenji y no siempre termina bien, no digo que Kenji sea una mala persona pero creo que si van a llevar esto más lejos deberías aclarar las cosas con el.

Ben- crees que no debí besarlo?

Brooklyn- por que besaste a Kenji?

Ben- yo...el… me gusta, es valiente y… amable, se preocupa por mi, no es el tipo de persona que normalmente me agrada pero me gusta estar con él y creo que a él también le gusta estar conmigo, realmente me gusta.

Brooklyn- creo que tu estas haciendo esto por las razones correctas pero no si él lo hace por las mismas razones, no quiero que Kenji juegue contigo.

Ben- tampoco yo.

Brooklyn se sentó un poco más cerca de Ben y pasó su brazo por sus hombros para darle un abrazo, el chico le devolvió el gesto con aprecio, jamás pensó que Brooklyn se habría preocupado por algo como eso.

Brooklyn- si necesitas ayuda con esto puedes contar conmigo.

Ben- gracias, esto es… bastante nuevo para mi.

Brooklyn- espera un segundo...dime por favor que Kenji no fue tu primer beso.

Ben-...

Brooklyn- definitivamente tienes que hablar de esto con Kenji.

Ben- gracias por preocuparte por esto, es lindo tener a alguien para estas cosas.

Brooklyn- para eso somos las amigas.

ambos se levantaron de la cama y siguieron con su misión, revisaron varias habitaciones hasta que consiguieron bastante ropa para todos, estaban volviendo a la habitación donde estaban Sammy y Yaz cuando Ben hablo. 

Ben- tu deberías seguir tu propio consejo.

Brooklyn- de que hablas?

Ben- tu y Darius.

Brooklyn- no tengo idea de lo que estás hablando.

Ben- te confesé abiertamente lo que siento por Kenji y no puedes reconocer que te gusta Darius?

Brooklyn- está bien, creo que Darius es lindo.

Ben- Brooklyn.

Brooklyn- bien, es encantador y muy listo, su obsesión con los dinosaurios me parece adorable y si me invitara a salir aceptaría de inmediato, feliz?

Ben- si, deberías decirselo, algo me dice que tambien le gustas.

Brooklyn- hagamos un trato, tú aclaras las cosas con Kenji y yo hablo con Darius.

Ben- hecho.

Entraron al cuarto y vieron a Yaz sentada en la cama envuelta en una toalla mientra que Sammy estaba en la ducha, Brooklyn le entregó unos jeans, una camiseta, calcetines y ropa interior limpia a Yaz, toco la puerta del baño para entrar y dejar ropa para Sammy, Ben se volteo para que Yasmina no se sintiera incómoda mientras se vestía.

Yaz- por fin, ropa limpia y sin sudor.

Brooklyn- ya puedes voltearte Ben.

Ben- ok.

Yaz- realmente encontraron ropa para todos.

Ben- es increíble toda la ropa nueva que compran las personas para salir de vacaciones.

Sammy salió vestida del baño.

Sammy- gracias por la ropa.

Ben- por nada.

Sammy- encontraron ropa para Darius y Kenji?

Brooklyn- si, no te preocupes también tenemos ropa para ellos.

Ben- quieres bañarte tu primero Brooklyn?

Brooklyn- no te preocupes, puedes bañarte primero.

Ben- ok.

Yaz- dejamos toallas limpias para ustedes sobre el inodoro.

Ben- gracias Yaz, no tardare mucho.

Ben se metió al baño con unos jeans, boxers grises y una camiseta simple, dejo la ropa en la pequeña banca que había en el baño y junto a la ropa dejó una toalla, se desvistió con cuidado y se quitó las vendas que tenia por todo su cuerpo, sus heridas se veían un poco mejor pero sabía que tardarían bastante en cerrarse en esta isla ya que por el nivel de humedad sus heridas no lograban formas bien las costras, se miro al espejo unos segundos y no le gusto lo que vio, ver esos largos cortes en su estómago, cintura y pierna lo hizo sentir pequeño, indefenso e inutil. Sacudió un poco la cabeza como para alejar esos pensamientos y se metió a la ducha, ya bajo el agua caliente una idea golpeó su cabeza, que tal si Brooklyn tenía razón y Kenji realmente no sentía nada por el, Kenji le gustaba mucho pero que podía ofrecerle el a alguien como Kenji? el jamas habia salido con nadie y era obvio que Kenji lo había hecho muchas veces, ni siquiera sabía lo que Kenji esperaba de él. Sintió como la angustia comenzaba a crecer dentro de él hasta que sintió que rascaban la puerta, supuso que era Bumpy, terminó rápidamente de bañarse y salió de la ducha para comenzar a vestirse, se puso los boxers pero no podía ponerse más ropa hasta estar vendado otra vez, sacó la cabeza por la puerta para pedirle ayuda a Yasmina.

Ben- Yaz, tienes vendas en alguna parte?

Yaz- si, ven aquí para desinfectar tus heridas y vendarte.

Ben salió con el resto de la ropa en la mano bastante y muy cohibido ya que tenía la mirada de las 3 chicas sobre él.

Brooklyn- se ven mejor.

Ben- lo se pero podrían… no mirarlas por favor, realmente no me gustan.

Sammy- no te preocupes, lo que menos queremos hacer es que te sientas incómodo.

Brooklyn- Sammy tiene razón, iré a bañarme mientras ayudan a Ben.

Brooklyn se metió al baño mientras Ben se sentaba en la cama junto a Yaz.

Yaz- recuestate, asi podre desinfectar bien las de tu estómago.

Ben siguió las instrucciones de Yaz y se recostó sobre la cama mientras Yasmina destapaba el desinfectante y Sammy estiraba las vendas. Yaz pasó su toalla con cuidado sobre las heridas de Ben para secarlas un poco y con cuidado comenzó a derramar povidona yodada sobre los largos cortes, luego de asegurarse de que todos los cortes quedarán desinfectados le dijo a Ben que apoyára los codos en la cama para poder vendarlo, coloco las vendas lo mejor que pudo y ayudó a Ben a ponerse la camiseta, para terminar Ben se sentó más atrás para que Yaz pudiera hacer lo mismo con su pierna derecha, tomó unos minutos para que Ben estuviera bien vendado otra vez, cuando Yasmina terminó con su trabajo ayudó a Ben con los jeans y con los calcetines.

Ben- muchas gracias Yaz.

Yaz- no hay de que, si te sirve de algo tener marcas asi en tu cuerpo no te hace menos que lo demás.

Ben la miró un poco inseguro por unos segundos pero comprendió que Yaz se había sentido de la misma forma en algún momento.

Ben- gracias, de todas formas creo que me costará un poco adaptarme a ellas.

Yaz- lo se pero lo lograras.

Brooklyn salió del baño vestida, todos terminaron de colocarse los zapatos y continuaron con su trabajo, encontraron un carrito de servicio a la habitación y lo llenaron con ropa, mantas, almohadas y un par más de botiquines que encontraron en el hotel, bajaron y cargaron todo en la camioneta, no buscaron comida aun ya que de todos modos tendrían que volver para que Kenji y Darius pudieran tomar una ducha así que subieron los 5 a la camioneta y volvieron a la sala de control, Sammy y Brooklyn bajaron a Bumpy mientras Ben y Yaz llevaban algunas cosas dentro de la sala. Darius y Kenji apenas vieron entrar a sus amigos fueron a ayudarlos, Kenji ayudó a Ben con las cosas que estaba cargando, cuando ya habían entrado todas las cosas Ben, Yaz y Brooklyn entraron a los cubículos para acomodar las mantas y las almohadas para que sus improvisadas camas fueran un poco más cómodas. Bumpy al ver que Ben estaba ocupado y no podía prestarle atención decidió ir a buscar la atención de Kenji.

Bumpy empujó suavemente la pierna de Kenji con su cabeza, el chico se dio cuenta de que Bumpy buscaba atención así que se sentó en el piso para darle los mimos que quería. La anquilosaurio disfrutaba de las caricias del chico y respondía con alegres ruidos, Ben los miró unos segundos desde el cubículo con afecto, algunas dudas se fueron de su cabeza con la escena, Kenji no podía ser una mala persona si trataba a Bumpy de esa forma y eso le dio a Ben la esperanza de que si aclaraba las cosas con el chico tendrían una oportunidad de intentar ver a donde los llevaba esto.

Pocos minutos después las camas estaban listas para ser más cómodas que antes con todas las mantas que habían puesto como colchones y los 3 chicos que las habían acomodado las miraban con orgullo.

Darius- bien hecho, se ven mucho mejor que antes.

Yaz- eso es porque antes era solo una manta tirada en el piso.

Ben- deberían aprovechar de ir al hotel ahora que aún no hay peligro. 

Darius- Ben tiene razón, alguna irá con nosotros?

Sammy- creo que Ben y Yaz deberían quedarse, ya se han exigido mucho hoy.

Yaz- yo no tengo problema en quedarme aquí.

Ben- tampoco yo. 

Brooklyn- entonces Sammy y yo acompañaremos a los chicos.

Kenji- pues entonces vámonos, necesito una ducha.

Sammy- parece que a Bumpy no le molesta como hueles.

Kenji- es por que ella me quiere sin importar lo sudado que estoy, no es asi bonita?

Bumpy se movió feliz junto a Kenji mientras él apoyaba su barbilla en la cabeza de la cría de anquilosaurio. 

Darius- y que estamos esperando? vamonos.

Brooklyn se acercó a Ben para ayudarlo a levantarse de la cama pero Ben le aseguro que estaba mejor y que ya podía levantarse solo, Kenji presentía que algo pasaba entre Brooklyn y Ben por el repentino interés de Brooklyn por el chico. Sammy, Brooklyn y Darius estaban saliendo de la sala para ir a la camioneta pero Kenji aun no salía, se acercó a Ben que se había sentado en una silla cerca de Yaz frente a la computadora.

Ben- estás bien?

Kenji- si, solo queria saber si necesitabas algo del hotel.

Ben- no te preocupes, con tal que no hagas tonterías estoy satisfecho.

Kenji- te prometí que no haría más estupideces.

una sonrisa se apreciaba en ambos hasta que sintieron la mirada de Yaz sobre ellos.

Yaz- te están esperando Kenji.

Kenji- ya me voy, vamonos Bumpy.

Kenji salió junto con Bumpy mientras Ben trataba de ignorar la mirada de Yaz.

Yaz- debo preguntar qué fue eso?

Ben- sería mejor que no.

Los demás llegaron al hotel y con el mismo carrito de antes entraron a la cocina, colocaron todo lo que pudieron encontrar sobre el carrito y lo subieron a la camioneta, Kenji empujo otra vez en carrito a la cocina y comenzó a cargar cajas con verduras en el cuando Brooklyn entró a la cocina.

Brooklyn- por que llevaras tantas verduras? no podremos comernos todo eso antes de que se descompongan.

Kenji- no son para nosotros, es para Bumpy, ella también debe comer.

Brooklyn- oh, no lo había pensado… es muy ingenioso de hecho.

Kenji- es por cosas como esta que Bumpy me quiere mas a mi que a ustedes.

Brooklyn se acercó a Kenji para ayudarlo a cargar las cajas en el carrito para luego empujarlo fuera del hotel, Kenji sacó una zanahoria de la caja y se la dio a Bumpy mientras subía las cajas, la anquilosaurio comío feliz la zanahoria y luego siguió a Kenji por el hotel, Kenji y Darius entraron a una habitación donde la última vez habían encontrado ropa para ambos ya que la ropa que encontraron los otros preferían mantenerla en la sala de control ya que se quedaria ahi. 

Kenji- puedo bañarme primero? 

Darius- claro.

Kenji- oye no te llama la atención que Brooklyn quiera hablar de algo con Ben?

Darius- pues… un poco pero es su asunto y no creo que debamos meternos en él.

Kenji- hermano, no se puede chismear contigo.

Kenji entro al baño y se quitó el vendaje del brazo, se desvistió y se metió a la ducha, tardó un buen rato en salir ya que su cabello estaba enredado y no fue muy fácil para el arreglarlo, tomó una toalla y se secó, se vistió con un boxer rosa, unos pantalones deportivos y una camiseta y salió del baño.

Darius- como puedes tardar tanto en bañarte?

Kenji- no seas dramatico.

Darius- Kenji estuviste 40 minutos ahí dentro.

Kenji- no ves que mi pobre brazo está lastimado y no puedo hacerlo más rápido?

Darius movió la cabeza y soltó una risa, tomó la ropa limpia que había encontrado y entró al baño mientras Kenji se dejaba caer en la alfombra para acariciar a Bumpy.

Kenji- y tu que dices Bumpy? tardé demasiado en bañarme?

ellas simplemente se movió feliz en su lugar, Kenji al principio no estaba muy emocionado con la idea de que Bumpy los acompañara pero ella había salvado a Yaz, les había avisado muchas veces que algo peligroso se acercaba y había encontrado a Ben sin contar muchas cosas más que había hecho por ellos por lo que él había comenzado a ser más cariñoso con ella y le sorprendió lo dulce que podía ser Bumpy con quien lo necesitara. Le acarició la cabeza mientras ella se acurrucaba junto a él, era obvio que Ben era el favorito de Bumpy pero Kenji tenía la corazonada de que él ocupaba el segundo lugar.

Se colocó lo zapatos y se levantó, le aviso a Darius que bajaría a revisar la cocina por última vez, luego de que Darius le gritara desde el baño que no había problema él y Bumpy bajaron al primer piso, esperaba encontrar algo interesante dentro de la cocina así que comenzó a buscar hasta que encontró un par de cosas, una botella de tequila y helado. Sacó un montón de cucharas de un cajón y puso varios bote de helado en un carrito junto con las cucharas y la botella y empujó el carrito hasta la camioneta y subió las cosas junto cuando los demás venían saliendo del hotel listos para irse.

Brooklyn- y tu que tramas?

Kenji- por que desconfias tanto de mi? solo encontré helado y alcohol.

Sammy- encontraste helado? Kenji eres increíble.

Kenji- lo se.

Darius- no quiero ser grosero pero tenemos que irnos antes de que algo venda a comernos.

todos estuvieron de acuerdo con esto, Kenji subió a Bumpy a la camioneta y tomó su lugar para conducir de vuelta a la sala de control, cuando llegaron repitieron la acción de antes y bajaron todas las cosas de la camioneta para acomodarlo dentro.

Yaz- cómo les fue?

Darius- bastante bien, tenemos comida y estamos bañados.

Kenji- y también tenemos comida para Bumpy.

Kenji empujo las cajas a la esquina de la habitación y volteo una para que Bumpy pudiera comer en paz mientras que Sammy ponía los botes de helado sobre un escritorio junto con las cucharas.

Ben- helado? de donde lo sacaron?

Sammy- Kenji lo encontró.

cada uno tomó un bote de helado y se lo llevó a su cubículo y sentaron a comer, Kenji tomó el último bote que era de vainilla y se sentó junto a Ben con la espalda apoyada contra la pared.

Kenji- quieres un poco?

Ben- claro, tu quieres de este?

Kenji- que es?

Ben- menta con chispas de chocolate.

Kenji- me encanta ese sabor.

dejaron los botes de helado sobre las mantas y compartieron su contenido hasta quedar satisfechos.

Ben- Kenji...necesito hablar contigo.

Kenji- pasa algo?

Ben- creo que… hay que aclarar las cosas…

Kenji- qué te parece si vamos al helipuerto y hablamos ahí? algo un poco más personal?

Ben- creo que eso estaría bien.

Kenji se levantó del piso y extendió su mano para levantar a Ben pero este se dio cuenta de que el brazo de Kenji estaba sin vendar, luego de levantarse Ben fue a sacar vendas y desinfectante de la mochila de Kenji, Sammy los vio caminar hacia la escalera y decidió preguntar que hacían.

Sammy- chicos a dónde van? ya está atardeciendo.

Kenji- solo saldremos a tomar aire un rato arriba, volveremos pronto.

Brooklyn- tengan cuidado.

Ben- no te preocupes, lo tendremos.

subieron las escaleras hasta una puerta que daba al helipuerto y salieron, Ben sujetó con cuidado la muñeca de Kenji y lo llevó a los pequeños escalones de cemento para sentarse y vendar su brazo.

Ben- no puedes andar con el brazo así por todos lados o va a infectarce.

Kenji- lo olvide, no tenía vendas en el hotel y me quite las otras cuando me bañe.

Ben desinfecto el brazo del chico y colocó con cuidado las vendas alrededor de las heridas. 

Kenji- gracias.

Ben- no hay problema.

Kenji- entonces...vamos a hablar de lo que pasó anoche?

Ben- si…quiero saber… por que me besaste?

Kenji- porque me gustas, te lo dije ayer.

Ben- realmente te gusto?

Kenji- que se supone que significa eso? claro que me gustas.

Kenji se sentó un poco más cerca de Ben.

Kenji- me gustas Ben, eres listo y amable, me gusta como te aferras a mi cuando tienes miedo o lo increíblemente dulce que eres con Bumpy, como te preocupas por vendar mi brazo y te importa una mierda el dinero que tiene mi familia. nunca he salido con alguien como tu pero me gustaría intentarlo.

Ben- tu quieres salir conmigo? de verdad?

Kenji- si, por que es tan dificil de creer?

Ben- jamás he estado con nadie… no tengo idea como estas cosas funcionan o que esperas de mi…

Kenji- espera… jamás?

Ben- fuiste mi primer beso Kenji.

Kenji- yo?

Ben asintió algo avergonzado por su declaración, Kenji acercó su mano a la de Ben y entrelazo sus dedos.

Kenji- fue lo que esperabas?

Ben- no tenía planeado hacerlo en una isla llena de dinosaurios que intentan comerme pero… fue genial.

Kenji- entonces que dices? saldrias conmigo?

Ben- y qué harás cuando salgamos de aquí y vuelvas a tu vida de lujos? que pasara si te aburres de mi?

Kenji- cuando vuelva a mi vida normal conduciré horas para verte los fines de semana o te llevaré a mi casa para que conozcas a mis padres y pasemos tiempo juntos, te llamaré todas las semanas y si alguien me pregunta si estoy soltero diré que estoy feliz con el mejor novio del mundo. No te prometo que duremos para siempre pero si quieres intentarlo daré mi mejor esfuerzo y trataré de hacerte feliz y la verdad no creo que pueda aburrirme de ti.

Ben miró a Kenji directo a los ojos antes de hacer una última pregunta.

Ben- lo prometes?

Kenji- claro que si.

Ben prácticamente saltó a los brazos de Kenji y este lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo, Ben terminó sentado en las piernas de Kenji con los brazos rodeando su cuello.

Kenji- saldrias conmigo?

Ben- claro que si.

Kenji se inclinó para unir sus labios en un beso desesperado y puso con cuidado ambas manos en la cintura de Ben quien acariciaba el rostro de su novio. Kenji profundizó un poco más el beso subiendo una mano hasta la nuca de Ben mientras le daba una mordida juguetona a su labio inferior, Ben soltó un suspiro y Kenji aprovecho esto para meter su lengua dentro de la boca de Ben, la lengua de Ben se unió tímidamente a la batalla por el control pero el vencedor sin duda fue Kenji, el cuerpo de Ben estaba temblando entre esos fuertes brazos que lo sostenían, sus manos subieron de su cuello a su cabeza para tirar un poco del cabello de Kenji, se separaron unos segundos para volver a unirse otra vez pero por accidente Kenji apretó demasiado fuerte la cintura de Ben presionando una de sus heridas haciéndolo soltar un fuerte quejido de dolor.

Kenji- lo siento mucho, estás bien?

Ben- sí solo… aún no están cerrando.

Kenji- realmente lo siento.

Ben- no te preocupes, estoy bien.

Ben recargo su cara en el cuello de Kenji mientras él se dedicaba a acariciarle la espalda.

Ben- le diremos a los demás?

Kenji- quieres decirles?

Ben- me gustaría.

Kenji- entonces les contaremos, a Yasmina se le caerá el pelo.

Ben- si sigues molestandola ella va a golpearte y yo no voy a decirle nada.

Kenji- lo se.

se estaban acercando para otro beso cuando Brooklyn golpeó la puerta con fuerza diciéndoles que ya debían volver a entrar. 

Kenji- ya vamos.

Ben se levantó de las piernas de Kenji con cuidado y se puso de pie para acomodarse un poco la camiseta y para que Kenji pudiera levantarse y hacer lo mismo que Ben, cuando ya se veían presentables comenzaron a caminar de regreso hasta que Kenji entrelazo sus dedos con los de Ben, los ojos azules se posaron algo sorprendidos sobre los marrones.

Kenji- mejor que lo descubran ellos mismos.

Ben le dio una sonrisa y entraron otra vez a la sala de control, Sammy estaba por regañarlos por estar tanto tiempo afuera cuando vio que ambos chicos se acercaban tomados de la mano. La pelinegra soltó un chillido de felicidad mientras daba saltitos.

Sammy- ustedes 2 están juntos? no puedo creerlo.

con ese grito todos los demás se voltearon para ver de lo que estaba hablando Sammy cuando vieron a ambos chicos con los dedos entrelazados, Brooklyn corrió directo a darle un abrazo a Ben mientras lo felicitaba.

Brooklyn- estoy tan feliz por ustedes, sabía que podías hacerlo.

Kenji- tu estabas detras de todo esto? lo supiste todo el tiempo?

Brooklyn- claro que si, tenía que asegurarme de que tratarás bien a Ben.

Yaz- me alegro por ustedes aunque Ben pudo encontrar algo mejor.

Kenji- ¡HEY!!!

Sammy- no lo dice de verdad, es muy lindo que ustedes estén juntos.

Darius- es por eso que estabas tan interesado en porque Brooklyn tenía que hablar con Ben.

Ben miró a Kenji con una ceja levantada.

Ben- por que querias saber de que hable con Brooklyn?

Yaz- estaba celoso Ben.

Kenji- claro que no, era simple curiosidad.

Darius- si claro, de todos modos me alegro de que ustedes estén juntos.

Brooklyn- espero que seas un buen novio con Ben o te golpeare en esa cara de ricachon que tienes.

Kenji- claro que seré un buen novio, soy bueno en muchas cosas.

Ben- gracias por la preocupación brook y espero que cumplas con nuestro acuerdo.

Brooklyn- no puedo arrepentirme ahora, verdad?

Ben- nop.

Brooklyn- bien.

Kenji- debo preocuparme por eso?

Ben- por supuesto que no.

Kenji- genial.

Kenji acarició la mano de Ben con su pulgar mientras los demás se alejaban para acomodarse para dormir, caminaron hasta llegar a su cubículo vieron a Bumpy acostada en el mismo lugar de la noche anterior pero aun estaba despierta, Ben se sentó junto a ella sobre las mantas para acariciarla.

Ben- estás cansada bonita? 

Bumpy hizo un sonido de alegría pero no con tanta energía como siempre, al parecer comer tanto le había dado sueño, Kenji le acarició la cabeza y se alejó para recostarse en su lugar sobre las mantas

Kenji- buenas noches Bumpy.

ella se acurruco en su lugar luego de soltar otro ruido de felicidad, Ben repitió la acción de Kenji acariciando a Bumpy para recostarse al lado del más alto. Kenji sujetó a Ben por la cintura y lo atrajo más cerca pegando la espalda de Ben contra su pecho, rodeo su cintura con los brazos y le dio un beso en la parte de atrás del cuello.

Kenji- Candy va a amarte.

Ben- la novia de tu padre?

Kenji- es más como mi madre para ser sincero, están juntos hace 6 años y ella se esfuerza mucho para ser una buena figura materna para mi aunque no siempre soy el hijo más fácil del mundo.

Ben- por eso le pedias disculpas en el video?

Kenji- si, mi mamá murió cuando tenía 5 y mi papá no se involucró con nadie hasta que conoció a Candy cuando cumpli 10. Ella ha cuidado de mí durante años dando todo lo que tiene aunque yo no me he portado muy bien con ella, incluso recuerdo que me escondía de ella cuando teníamos que ir a alguna fiesta o me fugaba de la casa en la noche.

Ben- parece una linda persona.

Kenji- lo es, cuando pongas un pie en la casa ella no va a querer que te marches jamás.

Ben- crees que le agrade a tu padre? no le molestara que sea un chico?

Kenji- mi padre estará encantado de que salga con alguien que no quiera estar conmigo solo por dinero o por sus 5 minutos de fama, no le importará que seas un chico si sabe que soy feliz a tu lado, además le gustará alguien listo y amable, alguien diferente a los demás que ha conocido.

Ben- de verdad llevas personas así a conocer a tus padres?

Kenji- que puedo decir? esas son las personas que me rodean.

Ben- definitivamente debes cambiar tu círculo de amistades.

Kenji- lo se, supongo que aqui esta mi nuevo círculo de amigos.

Ben- a mis padres también les agradaras, mi madre es algo aprensiva pero le fascinaras cuando sepa todo lo que has cuidado de mi y te invitara a cenar cada fin de semana, a mi padre le costará un poco pero sedera cuando vea que eres un buen chico.

Kenji- creo que realmente nos irá bien juntos.

Ben- yo también.

Kenji- te prometo que saldremos de esta isla sin importar cuanto nos lleve.

con esa promesa y un último beso en la parte posterior del cuello del chico de cabello castaño ambos chico se fueron a dormir. Los días comenzaron a pasar y entre los 7 lograban enfrentarlos como un equipo, enfrentaron muchas cosas, desde las peleas entre ellos mismos hasta dinosaurios intentando entrar en su escondite, durante una semana vivieron en la sala de control hasta que el dia llego, la tiranosaurio se había marchado del muelle, esta era su única oportunidad y se aferrarían a ella con todo lo que tenían.


	5. cap 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \----------------------------------------------------
> 
> y con esto termina la historia, habrá un capítulo extra que será una cita entre Ben y Kenji con advertencia de smut y tal vez pueda tener contenido de Brooklyn y Darius.  
> Espero que hayan disfrutado esto tanto como yo y espero verlos en la siguiente historia.

Una semana había pasado y su oportunidad había llegado, Brooklyn estaba revisando las cámaras esa mañana mientras los demás dormían, había sido una semana agotadora y muy estresante, Sammy se había roto el brazo y darius se había desgarrado un músculo de la pantorrilla cuando los baryonyx intentaron entrar a la sala de control y a Kenji por descuidado se le había infectado uno de los cortes en su brazo.

Ya llevaba una hora mirando la pantalla cuando algo magnífico paso, la tiranosaurio se alejaba de la entrada sin mirar atrás, Brooklyn no podía creer lo que veía, apenas proseso lo que había pasado dio un grito para despertar a los demás, al escuchar el gran alboroto todos despertaron.

Darius- Brooklyn, que pasa?

Brooklyn- se fue.

Ben- quien se fue?

Brooklyn- la tiranosaurio, tenemos que largarnos de aquí ahora mismo.

Yaz- y que estamos esperando? vamonos.

Yaz, Ben y Brooklyn comenzaron a llenar las mochilas de provisiones e insumos médicos y salieron para acomodarlas en la camioneta y así dejar espacio suficiente para ellos y Bumpy quien ahora tenía el doble del tamaño que tenía cuando la encontraron, volvieron a entrar para ayudar y preparar a sus compañeros para salir.

Brooklyn se acercó a Darius para ayudarlo a levantarse y le entregó un bastón eléctrico para que pudiera caminar, Yaz aseguró el improvisado cabestrillo de Sammy para que su brazo no se lastimara aun mas y Ben se acercó a Kenji quien está recostado en su “cama” con Bumpy a su lado, la cortada más grande del brazo de Kenji se había infectado y realmente se veía terrible, Ben se sentó a su lado y puso su mano en la frente de su novio, la fiebre no bajaba y eso lo tenía muy preocupado, la fiebre había iniciado hace 2 noches y no importaba cuantas cosas hiciera para intentar controlarla su temperatura no bajaba.

Ben- estás ardiendo.

Kenji- siempre lo estoy.

Ben- estoy hablando enserio.

Kenji- yo también.

Ben- tenemos que irnos.

Kenji- lo se, puedes ayudarme?

Ben ayudó a Kenji a levantarse y Bumpy se apegó a la pierna de Kenji, ella no se había movido del lado de Kenji desde que se dio cuenta que el chico no se sentía bien y de alguna forma eso lo ayudo un poco a distraerlo de lo mal que se sentía. Ben se acercó a Kenji y le acarició el rostro con ambas manos mientras kenji cerraba los ojos y apoyaba su cara contra las manos de Ben. 

Ben- pronto te llevaremos a un hospital y te sentirás mejor.

Ben le entregó a Kenji otro baston electrico para que pudiera apoyarse en él y pudiera estabilizarse, salieron acompañados por Bumpy mientras los demás los esperaban en la camioneta, subieron a Kenji al asiento del copiloto mientras que Yaz estaba tras el volante, Brooklyn y Ben habían colocado un par de tablas para que Bumpy pudiera subir por ellas a la camioneta, luego de que ella estuvo arriba subieron las tablas y se subieron a la camioneta cerrando las puertas.

El muelle norte se encontraba a 30 kilómetros de la sala de control por lo que tardarían bastante en llegar, había una gran tensión en el ambiente, la preocupación y la ansiedad podrían sentirse.

Sammy- creen que realmente lo logremos?

Brooklyn- ya llegamos hasta aquí, no podemos dudar ahora, saldremos de esta estúpida isla.

Darius- no te preocupes Sammy, todos vamos a volver a casa.

Yaz escuchaba la conversación mientras conducía y decidió darle una mirada rápida al chico sentado a su lado, Kenji se veía muy mal, se notaba que se sentía débil y agotado.

Yaz- oye ricachón, como te sientes?

Kenji- no muy bien.

Yaz- hay una botella de agua en la puerta.

Kenji- gracias.

Kenji tomó la botella y casi la bebió completa.

Yaz- tenemos que llevarte al hospital.

Kenji- todos menos Brooklyn tenemos que ir al hospital.

Yaz- lo estas haciendo bien, solo sigue asi un par de horas más y esto terminara.

Kenji- lo intentare.

Yazmina llevaba conduciendo media hora, no era mucho lo que les faltaba por recorrer, solo faltaban 3 kilómetros para llegar al muelle cuando algo grande salto sobre el parabrisas, se pudieron escuchar los gritos de terror de Kenji y Yasmina al ver como el cristal se agrietaba y la vista se obstruía completamente, fueron unos segundos de pánico puro antes de que un golpe dejara a los 6 adolescentes inconscientes.

Darius despertó luego de un rato con sangre saliendo de su frente y con la pierna más adolorida que antes, miró a su alrededor y vio a sus amigos inconscientes, podía escuchar los gritos de preocupación de Bumpy mientras ella movía a Ben para despertarlo sin resultado. Darius se acercó a Brooklyn y la movió hasta que ella abrió los ojos.

Darius- Brooklyn reacciona por favor. 

Brooklyn- donde estoy?

Darius- Brooklyn tenemos que despertar a los demás, estamos muy expuestos aquí.

Brooklyn poco a poco comenzó a entender lo que estaba pasando y el pánico la golpeó.

Brooklyn- vamos a morir, no vamos a llegar…

Darius se acercó a Brooklyn como pudo y la sujetó por los hombros.

Darius- no vamos a morir pero tenemos que salir de aquí ahora.

Brooklyn- ok… tienes razón, tenemos que salir de aquí.

Darius- puedes moverte?

Brooklyn- si, creo que sí.

Darius- necesito que salgas de la camioneta y despiertes a Yaz y a Kenji, yo intentare sacar a Sammy, Ben y Bumpy de aqui.

Brooklyn- bien ,sacaré las tablas para que podamos bajar a Bumpy.

Brooklyn abrió las puertas de la camioneta y empujo las tablas fuera del vehículo, a penas las tablas estuvieron en el piso Bumpy camino hacia atrás y salió de la camioneta histérica por la seguridad de su manada.

Brooklyn corrió a la parte delantera y abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto y vio que ambos chicos estaban recuperando la conciencia poco a poco, ella sacudió a Kenji hasta que logró que recuperara la lucidez.

Kenji- Brooklyn?

Brooklyn- no tenemos mucho tiempo, quítate el cinturón y baja, tenemos que irnos.

El chico siguió las instrucciones de la pelirrosa y desabrocho su cinturón, miró a Yaz que estaba volviendo a sus 5 sentidos cuando sintió algo caliente caer por su mejilla, pasó sus dedos por su cara y los vio pintados de rojo, tenía un corte cerca del párpado que estaba sangrando, estaba tan concentrado que casi se cae cuando escucho el grito de Brooklyn diciéndole que se dejara de tontería y que se bajara de una vez, él le hizo caso y saltó de su asiento lo cual fue una idea muy estúpida por que a penas toco el piso se sintió muy mareado, busco a Ben con la mirada para tratar de apoyarse en él pero no lo encontró por ninguna parte.

Kenji- donde esta Ben?

Vio que Bumpy estaba muy alterada cerca de las puertas traseras de la camioneta por lo que caminó tambaleándose hasta ella y miró dentro encontrándose con la escena de su novio inconsciente en los brazos de Darius y con mucha sangre brotando de su nariz. 

Kenji- BEN.

Brooklyn lo sujetó del brazo antes de que intentara subirse a la camioneta para estar con Ben.

Brooklyn- se que estas preocupado pero tenemos que concentrarnos, hay que sacar las mochilas y despertar a Sammy, Yaz debes estar por salir del asiento delantero así que cálmate.

Ben comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente y miró a Darius.

Ben- que paso? 

Darius- no hay tiempo para explicarlo, crees que puedes moverte?

Ben- creo que sí.

Darius- bien, recuperate unos segundo y ayuda a los demás a bajar las mochilas.

Ben asintió con cuidado cuando Darius lo dejó apoyado contra uno de las asientos y fue a despertar a Sammy, se llevó las manos a la nariz que le dolía mucho y se dio cuenta de que había mucha sangre sobre él, estaba por detonar una crisis de pánico cuando Kenji apareció frente a él con sangre en su rostro.

Kenji- respira, todo va a estar bien.

Ben- hay… hay sangre por...todas partes...tu rostro…

Kenji- lo se pero estamos vivos aún, tenemos que movernos y salir de aqui, ademas Bumpy va a asustarce si te alteras.

Ben- o...ok.

Kenji y Ben comenzaron a arrojar las mochilas fuera de la camioneta mientras Brooklyn se colocaba una y caminaba para ayudar a Yaz a bajar de la camioneta, Sammy despertó muy desorientada y le dolía mucho el pómulo derecho, Darius la ayudó a calmarse y a bajar de la camioneta para luego bajar el con cuidado y ponerse una mochila igual que los demás.

Darius- todos están bien?

Brooklyn- parece que sí. 

Yaz se acercó a Sammy para revisar su brazo cuando vio la gran quemadura por fricción en el pómulo de Sammy.

Yaz- estas bien? duele mucho?

Sammy- un poco pero estoy bien.

Kenji- que fue lo que saltó al parabrisas?

Yaz- no tengo idea.

Darius camino a la parte delantera de la camioneta y reconoció al instante al dinosaurio que estaba sobre el parabrisas.

Darius- tenemos que irnos ahora mismo.

Yaz- estamos a 3 kilómetros del muelle, aún podemos llegar.

Darius- la cosa que saltó a la camioneta es un dilofosaurio, son carnívoros venenosos que cazan en manada, si hay uno aquí significa que los demás no están muy lejos.

todos miraron a Darius con cara de espanto, tomaron sus cosas rápidamente junto con los 2 bastones eléctricos que les quedaban y comenzaron a caminar los más rápido que podían para llegar al muelle pero en las condiciones que estaban se tardarían un buen rato en llegar, habían caminado 25 minutos y aún les faltaban 2 kilómetros. 

Brooklyn estaba ayudando a Darius para que pudiera apoyar su pierna, Sammy caminaba junto a Yaz y Kenji estaba apoyado en Ben para no perder el equilibrio y caer mientras Bumpy se mantenía junto a ellos, caminaron un kilómetro más cuando escucharon que las plantas se movían y vieron a un enorme dilofosaurio salir de entre la maleza, todos retrocedieron lentamente para no provocar a la criatura.

El dilofosaurio subía y bajaba la cabeza mientras miraba a los adolescentes como tratando de decidir cuál de ellos sería su blanco.

Ben- que vamos a hacer?

Darius- no estoy seguro pero no podemos dejar que se acerque a nosotros.

siguieron retrocediendo con cuidado de no alterar a Bumpy, si ella atacaba estarían perdidos, podían ver la entrada del muelle pero no podían correr hasta ella aun.

Brooklyn sacó con cuidado su bastón y puso la potencia al máximo.

Brooklyn- creen que podamos llegar si lo electrocutamos?

Yaz- no lo se.

Brooklyn- si esto no funciona realmente lo lamento chicos.

Brooklyn se acercó lentamente al dinosaurio, este se le levantó erguido para verse aún más grande y abrió el abanico de su cuello justo cuando la chica arremetió contra él, algo del veneno cayó en su ropa pero no le dio importancia y todos comenzaron a correr directo a las puertas del muelle lo más rápido que sus cuerpos se los permitía mientras, les faltaban unos 100 metros cuando se dieron cuenta de que el resto de la manada de dilofosaurios había aparecido junto a su caído miembro y comenzaban a correr tras ellos.

Ben- no vamos a llegar.

Kenji- claro que si.

llegaron a la puerta del muelle la cual estaba abierta . la manada de dilofosaurios se encontraba a unos 400 metros corriendo sin detenerse. Kenji y Yaz estaban empujando la puerta para cerrarla, Darius se unió a ellos hasta que lograron cerrar pocos segundos antes de estar al alcance de los dinosaurios, todos se recargaron en la puerta para tratar de recuperar el aliento.

Kenji- te dije que lo lograríamos, aun te debo una primera cita decente.

Kenji apoyó su cabeza en el cuello de Ben mientras apretaba su mano.

Brooklyn- les juro que odio esta isla.

Yaz- vamos. tenemos que seguir.

los 6 se levantaron con cuidado y empezaron a caminar, el muelle se encontraba 3 pisos abajo por lo que aún les quedaba un pequeño tramo por recorrer. Sammy se acercó a Yaz mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Sammy- sería increíble poder verte competir cuando volvamos.

Yaz- quieres verme competir?

Sammy- si eso no te molesta…

Yaz- me...me encantaría…

les faltaba 1 piso para llegar cuando se encontraron con otro laboratorio.

Darius- wow, el Dr Wu de verdad estaba muy ocupado en este parque.

Ben- quien sabe que otros monstruos creo aqui.

Kenji- él salió de aquí, tal vez se llevó los monstruos con él.

siguieron su camino y bajaron la última escalera hasta el piso donde estaban los botes, al llegar al final de la escalera pudieron ver los 2 botes en el agua, se acercaron a ellos para revisar bien que no estuvieran dañados, luego de 20 minutos de revisión se dieron cuenta de que el más grande no tenía problemas.

Darius- alguno sabe conducir un bote?

Kenji- Yaz debería conducir, después de todo no hay árboles en el mar por lo que no podrá chocar con nada.

Yaz- Ben, dile a tu novio que cierre la boca o lo apuñalare con un destornillador. 

Ben- chicos…

Darius- que ocurre?

Ben- que hay de Bumpy?...

todos guardaron silencio mirando a la pequeña anquilosaurio frotarse contra la pierna de Ben.

Brooklyn- ben… no creo que…

Kenji- ella viene con nosotros.

Brooklyn- no podemos solo llevarnosla.

Sammy- tampoco podemos dejarla aquí.

Darius- Sammy tiene razón, Bumpy es un anquilosaurio, los anquilosaurios son animales que viven en manada, nosotros somos la manada de Bumpy o al menos ella piensa que lo somos… ella no sobrevivirá sola…

Yaz- y que vamos a hacer con ella cuando volvamos a casa? no creo que quepa en el patio trasero de Ben.

Kenji- pero si en el mio.

Brooklyn- vamos Kenji yo tampoco quiero dejarla pero…

Ben- no podemos abandonarla.

Kenji- no vamos a dejarla, ella va a ir con nosotros, buscaremos la forma de darle un buen hogar donde pueda vivir feliz pero no vamos a dejarla.

Brooklyn- están seguros que lo mejor para ella será venir con nosotros?

Darius- si, una cría no sobrevivirá por sí sola, además Bumpy es asimétrica, si encuentra un grupo de anquilosaurios podrían rechazarla por eso.

Ben- ella cuidó de nosotros aquí, nos toca cuidar de ella en casa.

Brooklyn miró a Bumpy unos segundos mientras la anquilosaurio se movía feliz de un lado a otro mientras buscaba la atención de Ben o Kenji, ellos tenían razón, no podían dejarla y menos ahora.

Brooklyn- qué opinas Yaz?

Yaz- creo que…ella es parte de nuestro equipo…

Brooklyn- y no podemos abandonarla.

Yaz- eres una tortuga con mucha suerte.

Ben- deja de llamarla tortuga.

Brooklyn comenzó a sentirse mareada, se sujetó del brazo de Darius cuando estaba por caer.

Ben- Brooklyn? qué ocurre?

Darius- el veneno en su ropa… alguien tiene ropa extra?

Sammy- yo guarde algo, deja a Brooklyn en el piso y le quitaremos esa camiseta.

entre Sammy y Yaz cambiaron a Brooklyn y la sentaron dentro del bote.

Yaz- suban, es hora de que volvamos a casa.

Entre Ben y Sammy lograron subir a Bumpy al bote y luego todos ellos subieron, Kenji se sentó en el piso junto a Bumpy, ella se acercó a él para entregarle un poco de afecto, Ben se sentó junto a Kenji y entrelazo sus dedos.

Ben- en un par de horas llegaremos al hospital y te bajaran la fiebre.

Kenji- siento que todo me da vueltas.

Ben- solo aguanta, yo se que puedes hacerlo.

Bumpy puso su cabeza en la pierna de Kenji y él le acarició la cabeza.

Yaz- están todos listos?

todos- si.

Yaz encendió el bote y comenzó a conducir fuera del muelle, rodeó la isla para tomar la línea recta hasta Costa Rica, ya comenzaban a alejarse de la isla cuando unos aleteos se escucharon cerca del bote. Bumpy grita desde la parte de atrás mientras miraba al cielo, Darius sacó la cabeza fuera del techo de lona para ver qué pasaba y vio un grupo de pteranodones volando hacia ellos, pudo ver la cara de pánico de Ben a ver al grupo de reptiles voladores acercarse a ellos.

Darius- YAZ ACELERA.

uno de los reptiles cayó en picada sobre Ben y Kenji con sus garras listas para despedazarlos a ambos, Kenji se colocó sobre Ben cubriéndolo para que nada le pasara cuando ambos sintieron un gran peso sobre ellos, Bumpy había saltado sobre ellos juntos cuando las patas del pteranodon estaban por alcanzar pero en lugar de eso solo rasguño la dura coraza de Bumpy y se echó a volar otra vez.

Ben se había aferrado a Kenji y estaba seguro de que no lo soltaría y para ser sinceros Kenji tampoco tenía intenciones de soltarlo, lo había perdido una vez y no lo haría de nuevo.

Darius- ambos están bien?

Kenji- si, Bumpy nos salvó el trasero.

Ben- Yaz por favor sacanos de aqui.

Yaz acelero lo mas que pudo cuando otro reptil bajo y rasgo toda la tela del techo sobre ellos, podía escuchar los gritos de terror de sus compañeros mientras la tela rota caía sobre ellos, trato de dar vueltas con el bote tratando de alejar a la enorme criatura de sus amigos hasta que el fuerte sonido de un disparo de escucho y el pteranodon cayó al agua inerte mientras el resto de ellos se alejaba.

sus amigos comenzaron a recomponerse cuando vieron que por el momento ya no había peligro, Bumpy dejó de aplastar a Kenji mientras el se movia junto con Ben para dejar la espalda apoyada contra una de las orillas del bote con Ben sujeto con fuerza a su costado. 

Kenji- que paso?

Yaz miró desde donde había salido la bala y los vio, 4 botes con personas armadas se acercaban a ellos, se asustó hasta que reconoció a alguien.

Yaz- ROXIE.

la morena vio a sus muchachos sobre el bote a medio destruir y lágrimas cayeron de sus mejillas, ella sabía que ellos estaban vivos.

Roxie- YASMINA, TODOS ESTÁN AHÍ?

Yaz- SI.

Kenji se apoyó en el borde para ver qué estaba pasando cuando vio el logo de la compañía de su padre en los botes, por fin estaban a salvo.

los botes se acercaron a ellos y remolcaron el bote hasta la costa, al llegar había un montón de ambulancias esperandolos, bajaron a cada uno de los chicos del bote y los subieron a las ambulancias junto con su querido dinosaurio.

al llegar al hospital los adolescentes fueron atendidos, a cada uno lo acostaron en una camilla y los llevaron a 2 habitaciones diferentes, una para las chicas y otra para los chicos.

tardaron un par de horas para estabilizarlos a todos ya que todos estaban en condiciones delicada y el hecho de aparecer cubiertos de sangre no les ayudó en nada. Trataron de forma correcta el tobillo de Yasmina, el brazo de Sammy y la pantorrilla de darius, le dieron lo que se necesitaba a Brooklyn para detener los efectos del veneno, cocieron de forma correcta las heridas de Ben y le administraron antibióticos potentes a Kenji para combatir la infección en su brazo junto con somníferos para los 6.

Habían pasado 4 horas cuando Kenji despertó, miró a su derecha para ver a Ben dormido en una camilla con Bumpy bajo esta y 2 personas que posiblemente eran sus padres sentados junto a él, escucho un ruido en su propia camilla, miro adelante y vio a su padre con la cabeza enterrada en las sabanas y a Candy tomándole la mano mientras miraba por la ventana.

Kenji- papá?

El padre de Kenji levantó la cabeza y miró con los ojos muy abiertos al chico en la camilla con un montón de tubos y pequeñas mangueras por todas partes, el hombre se levantó y envolvió a Kenji en sus brazos.

Akira- no vuelvas a asustarme así jamás... que voy a hacer si algo asi te pasa…

Candy se dio cuenta de que estaba consciente y corrió para llenarle la cara con besos.

Candy- mi amor, cómo te sientes?

Kenji- que hacen aquí?

Akira- volamos aquí desde que ocurrió lo del parque, cuando vimos que no venían en el último ferry no sabíamos qué hacer.

Candy- Roxie y Dave nos dijeron que seguían con vida así que tratamos de ir a buscarlos pero la guardia costera no nos dejó llegar.

Akira- como 2 días después llegaron los padres de los otros chicos, tratamos de llegar a la isla muchas veces pero no pudimos, cuando vimos el video en la televisión sabíamos que no podíamos dejarlos ahí.

Kenji- intentaron ir a buscarnos?

Akira- claro que lo hicimos, son nuestros hijos, yo… lamento haberte dejado solo tanto tiempo, te prometo que las cosas van a cambiar a partir de ahora.

Kenji- hablando de cambios…

Kenji estaba por hablar cuando lo distrajo el alboroto de la camilla de Ben.

Ben había despertado y su madre lo abrazaba mientras le pedía disculpas por obligarlo a ir al campamento.

Camille- mi amor no sabes cuanto lo siento, no debí obligarte a ir, lo siento mucho.

Ben- no te preocupes mamá, no tienes que disculparte, no podías saber que algo asi pasaria.

James- estamos muy felices de que estés a salvo hijo.

Bumpy al notar que Ben estaba despierto comenzó a hacer ruidos de felicidad para llamar su atención, Ben se acomodo en la camilla y estiró el brazo para poder acariciarla.

Ben- hola bonita.

James- de dónde sacaron a este dinosaurio?

Ben- bueno… la vimos salir de su huevo y luego la encontramos en el parque o ella a nosotros y nos acompañó todo este tiempo.

Bumpy se sacudió feliz y lamió la mano de Ben frente a los impactados padres al ver a su hijo no expresar ni una mínima señal de disgusto frente a esto antes de alejarse para ir a ver a Kenji, se acercó a la otra camilla demandando atención del otro chico.

Kenji- ahora me buscas a mi?

Akira y Candy miraron sorprendidos a la pequeña anquilosaurio y luego a Kenji quien se estaba inclinando en la camilla para poner su mano sobre la cabeza de Bumpy mientras ella se frotaba contra su mano.

Candy- ella es el dinosaurio del video?

Kenji- sip, ella es Bumpy.

luego de unos segundos de mimos Bumpy se separó de él para ir a ver a Darius.

Candy- es linda.

Kenji- si.

Kenji levantó la cabeza para mirar a Ben.

Kenji- cómo te sientes?

Ben- duele un poco pero al menos ya me cosieron, que hay de ti? cómo está tu brazo y la fiebre?

Kenji- sin fiebre y mi brazo ya no duele tanto.  
Ben- gracias por… lo de los pteranodones… no tenías que hacerlo.

Kenji- ya te había fallado una vez ...no podía hacerlo otra.

Akira miró a su hijo con atención, Kenji no era un mal chico pero tampoco se preocupaba mucho por los demás así que ver a su hijo así era extraño, unió los hilos en su cabeza y logró entender un par de cosas, a su hijo le gustaba ese chico. Candy se sentó junto a Kenji y le acarició el cabello.

Kenji- Candy…

Candy- lo siento, olvide que no te gusta que toque tu cabello.

Kenji- no… no es eso… gracias por cuidar de mi tanto tiempo.

Candy- no… no tienes que darme las gracias.

Kenji. si tengo que hacerlo… eres… la mejor madre del mundo.

Candy- tu...me llamaste...madre?

Kenji- puedo hacerlo?

Candy no pudo con las lágrimas y abrazó a Kenji mientras lloraba.

Candy- por supuesto que puedes cariño.

Kenji le devolvió el abrazo con afecto mientras su padre se sentaba en una silla a su lado.

Estuvieron 2 días en el hospital y ya estaban estabilizados y podían volver a casa, todos estaban en el aeropuerto esperando sus vuelos, faltaban pocos minutos para que el vuelo de Brooklyn y Ben estuviera listo para abordar.

Kenji- voy a extrañarte mucho.

Ben- también yo.

Kenji- llamame cuando llegues.

Ben- lo haré.

Ben se acercó a Kenji para darle un fuerte abrazo.

Ben- solo sera 1 mes y me tendrás 2 semanas en tu casa mientras llegan las cosas de la mudanza.

Kenji- lo se pero sigue siendo mucho tiempo, Candy debió decirle a tu madre que comenzará antes su trabajo con ella.

Ben- Crees que Bumpy está bien?

Kenji- estará bien, solo le dieron sedantes para poder llegar a mi casa.

Ben- cuidala bien.

Kenji- lo prometo.

Kenji le acaricio la espalda a Ben justo cuando los altavoces informaban que el vuelo estaba listo para abordar.

Brooklyn y Darius estaban sentados uno junto al otro.

Brooklyn- supongo que es hora de que me vaya.

Darius- creo que sí.

Brooklyn- recuerda que me acompañaras a cubrir la comic con en San Francisco.

Darius- no podría olvidarlo, te llevas mi numero verdad?

Brooklyn- si, te llamare a penas tenga un nuevo teléfono.  
El altavoz volvió a sonar informando que los pasajeros deben abordar. Brooklyn miró a Darius una última vez antes de tomar 10 segundos de Valor, se acercó a Darius tomándolo por el cuello de la camiseta y junto sus labios en un beso. Darius tardó unos segundos en reaccionar pero le respondió el beso a la pelirosa, Brooklyn se alejó de él sonrojada y lista para salir corriendo.

Brooklyn- creo que eres lindo y me gustaría tener una cita contigo.

Darius- Me encantaría salir contigo, te llevaré a cenar luego de la comic con.

Brooklyn- genial, lo estaré esperando.

Brooklyn tomó sus cosas y se subió corriendo al avión, Kenji se acercó a Darius con los dedos con Ben.

Kenji- bien hecho hermano, un beso de Brooklyn.

Darius- eso realmente pasó? Brooklyn me invitó a salir?

Kenji- sip, acaba de invitarte a salir una influencer.

Darius- la invite a cenar verdad?

Ben-si pero si te sirve de algo a ella le gustas desde que llegamos a la isla así que solo se tú mismo y llevala a cenar a un lugar sencillo donde no tengan wifi.

el chico quedó mirando el lugar por donde Brooklyn había huido y sonrió, no podía esperar para encontrarse otra vez con la chica y poder salir en una cita con ella.

Kenji y Ben estaban tomados de la mano hasta que los padres de Ben le dijeron que era hora de irse.

Ben- tengo que irme.

Kenji- me daras un beso de despedida?

Ben- ven por el.

Kenji atrajo a Ben por la cintura y le dio un beso lleno de dulzura, Ben subió las manos hasta el cuello de Kenji y acarició su cuello, se separaron y se dieron un fuerte abrazo antes de que Ben se fuera con sus padres.

Los 6 adolescentes por fin volvieron a sus hogares en compañía de sus familias sabiendo que habían obtenido nuevos amigos y que lograron cosas increíbles juntos sobreviviendo como un equipo.


	6. extra

Me gustaría aclarar que si no disfrutan del smut no es necesario que lean este capitulo ya que no es muy relevante en la historia, simplemente es algo con lo que quería terminarla, me gustaría saber que si tienen mas sugerencias para fanfics de campamento cretácico me las dejaran en los comentarios, es mi primer smut así que por favor trátenlo con afecto y espero que lo disfruten, nos vemos en el próximo fic. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Ben estaba en su cuarto parado frente al espejo con un traje elegante color azul marino, habían pasado 4 meses desde que se había mudado con su familia y ahora se estaba preparando para ir cenar con la familia de Kenji, sabía que sus nervios eran estúpidos ya que la familia de Kenji era muy agradable con él pero el peso de sus propias expectativas era demasiado.

Kenji le había avisado de esta cena la semana pasada y le comentó que su padre quería proponerle matrimonio a Candy y que les gustaría que él estuviera presente, ayer su novio le había entregado el traje que ahora tenía puesto y le había dicho que pasaria por él a las 7:30, aun faltaba media hora para que Kenji apareciera asi que decidio llamar a Sammy para que lo ayudara a calmarse.

Sammy- hola Ben.

Ben- hola, como van las vacaciones de Yaz en el rancho?

Sammy- muy bien, le estuve enseñando a montar.

Ben- si están ocupadas puedo llamar después.

Sammy- se está dando un baño asi que no te preocupes.

Ben- enviale mis saludos cuando salga.

Sammy- cómo te sientes? estás preparado para tu cena?

Ben- estoy muy nervioso.

Sammy- relájate, Darius me contó que los padres de Kenji te adoran.

Ben- lo se, es solo que aun parece tan surrealista, llevo 5 meses saliendo con Kenji y aun no puedo creerlo.

Sammy- entiendo perfectamente a qué te refieres.

Ben- como lo han hecho tú y Yaz?

Sammy- no lo se, supongo que desde que me invito a ver su próxima carrera en el aeropuerto todo simplemente se dio por sí solo, lo unico que tienes que calmarte y dejar que las cosas fluyan, si te invitaron a esa cena significa que realmente quieren que formes parte de ese momento.

Ben- lo intentare.

Sammy- quieres que cuelgue para que te prepares?

Ben- Sammy, estoy listo desde hace media hora y te llame porque estoy aterrado.

Sammy- oh espera Yaz salió de la ducha y me dijo que le pasara el teléfono.

Yaz- hola Ben.

Ben- hola Yaz.

Yaz- como van tu y Ricky Ricon?

Ben- muy bien, cómo vas tú conviviendo con la familia de Sammy?

Yaz- creo que jamás había recibido tantos abrazos en mi vida pero es… lindo, la abuela de Sammy me da un panecillo cada vez que me ve por la casa diciendo que estoy muy delgada y que necesito comer más.

Ben- parece que lo estás pasando bien.

Yaz- si, este lugar es increíble.

Ben- me alegra que ustedes hayan decidido intentarlo.

Yaz- también a mi, sin mentiras esta vez.

Ben estaba por decir algo cuando el timbre sonó.

Ben- llego, que voy a hacer?

Yaz- vas a colgar el teléfono, respirar y abrir la puerta.

Ben- ok ok.

Yaz- mucha suerte.

Ben- gracias.

Ben colgo el telefono y lo metió en su bolsillo, respiro profundo y salió de su habitación para ir a abrir la puerta delantera, al abrir sintióque se le caia la baba, su novio estaba en la puerta con un traje italiano de color negro hecho a la medida y con el cabello peinado hacia arriba, se veía increíblemente guapo.

Ben- te ves muy bien…

Kenji- te viste al espejo? te ves increíble.

Ben- gracias, el traje está lindo.

Kenji- sabía que el azul te quedaría genial.

Ben- el negro te queda muy bien a ti.

Kenji- gracias, yo queria preguntarte si… te gustaría quedarte en mi casa esta noche.

Ben- quieres que me quede?

Kenji- si, realmente no quiero quedarme solo con ellos hoy.

Ben- entonces me quedaré en tu casa, dame un minuto para avisarle a mis padres.

Ambos chicos entraron a la casa con dirección a la cocina donde estaban los padres de Ben.

Camille- no puedo creer lo guapos que se ven ambos.

Kenji- gracias señora Pincus.

Ben- mamá, papá me quedaré con Kenji hoy.

James- bien, envianos un mensaje cuando lleguen a la casa de Kenji.

Ben- ok.

Kenji- fue un placer verlos pero ya debemos irnos o llegaremos tarde.

Camille- vayan con cuidado y enviarles nuestros saludos a tus padres.

Ben se despidió de sus padres y salieron de la casa para subir a un auto negro que estaba estacionado afuera de la casa. Kenji le abrió la puerta a su novio y luego subió tras de él.

Kenji- estas bien?

Ben- un poco nervioso pero estaré bien.

Kenji- gracias por acompañarme hoy.

Ben- no podía dejarte solo en algo así.

Kenji- mañana podríamos hacer algo más sencillo.

Ben- podríamos pedir una pizza y comerla en el patio junto con Bumpy.

Kenji- eso suena perfecto.

Ben se apoyó en el costado de Kenji mientras este pasaba su brazo por los hombros del más pequeño.

Ben- Brooklyn te contó de su idea para estas vacaciones?

Kenji- la de ir todos a disney? me lo dijo Darius la última vez que hablamos.

Ben- qué opinas? suena divertido.

Kenji- deberíamos ir, la pasariamos genial.

Ben- entonces le diré a Brooklyn que estamos dentro.

Kenji- la última vez que fui a disney fue hace como 4 años, será interesante ir otra vez y a un mas si puedo ir contigo.

Ben se sonrojó y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

Ben- el otro dia pase por un pequeño lugar de comida rápida que hace las mejores papas fritas que he probado, quieres ir el próximo viernes?

Kenji- claro, pasaré por ti después de la escuela.

Ben- a tu padre le daría un ataque si te viera comiendo comida rápida.

Kenji- jajaja lo se.

Ben- entonces… donde cenaremos?

Kenji- ya estamos cerca, es el restaurante italiano favorito de Candy.

Ben- la comida italiana es deliciosa.

Kenji- el sushi es mejor.

Ben- la verdad nunca lo he probado.

Kenji- nunca has comido sushi? decidido, en nuestra próxima cita iremos a comer sushi.

Ben- de acuerdo, tus citas siempre son interesantes.

Kenji se acomodo cuando se dio cuenta de que estaban a una calle de su destino, al llegar ambos bajaron del auto y entraron al restaurante, Ben miró a su alrededor impresionado por el lugar, se notaba que el lugar era sumamente costoso.

Ben- wow.

Kenji- impresionado?

Ben- si…

Kenji tomó la mano de Ben y lo guió a la mesa donde se encontraba su padre y Candy, ambos sonrieron al ver al par de chicos llegar, Candy se levantó y les dio un abrazo a cada uno mientras que Akira saluda cortésmente a los chicos.

Candy- qué bien que llegaron.

Akira- me alegra que vinieras Ben.

Ben- es un placer, muchas gracias por invitarme.

Candy- cómo te fue en ese examen para el que estabas estudiando la ultima vez?

Ben- aprove, obtuve la mejor calificación.

Akira- es impresionante muchacho, me alegra que Kenji salga con alguien con cerebro.

Ben- gracias señor.

Candy- Bumpy ha ayudado mucho a mantener los jardines.

Kenji- ha mantenido corto el pasto que rodea la mansión y se ha comido muchas flores.

Ben- ella ama comer flores.

Akira- los jardineros están plantando una gran área del jardín con arbustos de flores y árboles pequeños para ella.

Ben- eso es maravilloso, realmente les agradezco que cuiden asi de ella.

Akira- es lo menos que podemos hacer por ella, cuido de todos ustedes.

un camarero se acercó a la mesa para tomar la orden de los 4, la cena transcurrió amenamente hasta que fue momento de pedir el postre, el camarero llegó con los postres y los puso frente a cada uno de ellos, el pequeño tenedor de Akira se cayó de la mesa y este se agacho para recogerlo, Candy movió su silla para que él pudiera alcanzarlo cuando se arrodillo frente a ella con una hermosa cajita de terciopelo rojo con un anillo de oro con un enorme diamante en el.

Akira- mi querida Candy, han pasado casi 7 años desde que esto comenzó y hace 5 meses cuando mi hijo te llamo madre me di cuenta de que era el momento correcto, mi amada Candy, me harías el honor de ser mi esposa?

Candy saltó desde la silla a los brazos de Akira tirándolo al piso mientras gritaba un emocionado “si”, luego de unos segundos y los aplausos de las demás personas del restaurante se levantaron del piso y volvieron a sentarse mientras Candy mira su anillo con lágrimas de felicidad.

Ben- felicitaciones.

Akira- gracias muchacho.

Candy- gracias cielo.

Kenji- bienvenida oficialmente a la familia… mamá.

Candy- eres el mejor hijo que podría pedir.

Candy estiró su mano sobre la mesa y Kenji la sujetó.

Candy- creo que deberíamos terminar de comer los postres para irnos a casa.

todos comieron su postre y Akira pagó la cuenta, salieron del lugar y los 4 subieron al auto del padre de Kenji para llevarlos a la mansión, no importaba cuantas veces Ben fuera a esa casa seguía impresionado por el tamaño y la belleza del lugar, la enorme mansión era hermosa tanto por dentro como por fuera. Bajaron del auto para entrar a la mansión y caminaron hasta el salón principal, Candy se quitó el abrigo y lo guardó en el armario antes de acercarse a los chicos y darles un beso en la frente a cada uno.

Candy- creo que nosotros nos iremos a dormir, no se acuesten muy tarde.

Akira- buenas noches.

Kenji y Ben- buenas noches.

El padre de Kenji y su ahora prometida se retiraron por la enorme escalera hasta el segundo piso desapareciendo por el pasillo de la izquierda.

Kenji- quieres hacer algo antes de subir?

Ben- quieres un té?

Kenji- pedi mas te en la cocina solo para ti.

Kenji tomó la mano de Ben y lo llevó a la cocina, Ben puso la tetera mientras Kenji buscaba el te. Kenji había tenido que aprender a hacer muchas cosas de casa desde que comenzó a salir con Ben, había tenido que hacer su cama, lavar los platos y otras cosas como esa que jamas habia hecho antes, Ben le había comentado la última vez que hablaron que le gustaba el té de caramelo y Kenji lo primero que hizo después de colgar el teléfono fue pedirle al personal que hacía las compras que lo buscara, saco la caja de té de uno de los estantes y lo puso sobre el mesón mientras iba por un par de tazas, Ben sacó la tetera de la estufa y llenó las tazas de agua y puso el té en ellas.

Ben- no puedo creer que lo consiguieras.

Kenji- qué tipo de novio sería si no puedo complacerte con cosas como esta, si puedo hacerte feliz tan solo comprándote una caja de té no veo por qué no hacerlo.

tomaron las tazas y salieron para pararse frente al barandal de la terraza para mirar el jardín, desde ahí podían ver no muy lejos la coraza de Bumpy durmiendo entre los arbustos, bebieron su té tranquilamente hasta que la noche se volvió un poco más fría, Kenji paso sus brazos por la cintura de Ben y apoyó su barbilla en el hombro del más pequeño.

Ben- me alegra que todo saliera bien en la cena.

Kenji- también a mi, ya era hora de que mi padre le pidiera matrimonio.

Ben- me agrada tu familia.

Kenji- tu familia también es increíble, tus padres me tratan muy bien y me encanta el pastel de chocolate de tu madre.

Ben- a ellos también les agradas mucho, mi mamá piensa que eres guapo.

Kenji- yo se que soy guapo pero has visto a mi novio? es muy lindo.

Ben- el mío se ve increíble en ropa formal.

Kenji- el mío también.

Ben recargo su cabeza contra la de Kenji.

Ben- me gusta estar contigo.

Kenji- a mi también, la hemos pasado muy bien.

Ben le dio un beso a Kenji en la mejilla antes de separarse un poco de él.

Ben- está frío, deberíamos subir.

Kenji- sube, iré a dejar las tazas a la cocina y llevaré un par de botellas de agua.

Ben- puedo usar una de tus camisetas?

Kenji- claro, saca la que quieras.

Ben subió a la habitación de Kenji, se quitó los zapatos y los calcetines y se metió al armario para dejar los zapatos dentro y sacar una camiseta de algodón de Kenji, encontró una camiseta negra de algodón que le llegaba hasta los muslos, salió del armario y la dejó sobre la cama, se quitó la chaqueta del traje y los pantalones para dejarlos sobre una silla, se quitó la camisa blanca y la dejó junto al resto de su ropa, quedó solo en unos cortos boxers azules, tomó la delgada camiseta y se la coloco, se subió a la cama y se puso a revisar su teléfono.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando entrar a Kenji con 2 botellas de agua y con la chaqueta al hombro, dejo la chaqueta en la silla y las botellas de agua en la mesita de noche, se quitó los pantalones y los arrojó al piso junto con su camisa, sacó una camiseta de debajo la almohada y se la coloco para luego acostarse sobre las sábanas junto a su novio.

Ben dejó el teléfono en la mesa de noche y se acurruco cerca de Kenji.

Kenji- extrañaba dormir contigo.

Ben- yo también, eres la mejor almohada que he tenido.

Kenji se acercó para darle un beso a su novio quien respondió feliz, Ben colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Kenji mientras una de la manos de Kenji descansaba en la cadera de Ben, poco a poco el beso comenzó a subir de tono y Ben se aferró al cuello de Kenji mientras este comenzaba a meter su mano por debajo de la camiseta hasta llegar a su cadera, pasó la lengua por el labio inferior de Ben pidiéndole permiso para entrar a lo cual Ben respondió abriendo la boca profundizando el beso aun mas, Kenji pasó los dedos por sobre las cicatrices de Ben y él lo apartó.

Kenji- pasa algo? es demasiado?

Ben- no… es solo…

Kenji- si estás incómodo podemos parar.

Ben- no es eso… tocaste mis…

Kenji- las cicatrices…

Ben- son horribles y realmente no me gustan y si las tocas yo… soy demasiado consciente de que están ahí.

Kenji- nada en ti es horrible, ni siquiera las marcas.

Ben- eso no es cierto.

Kenji- lo es y te lo demostrare.

Kenji se acomodo entre la piernas de Ben y tiró de él para que quedara recostado frente a él, levantó cuidadosamente la camiseta de su novio dejando a la vista las largas cicatrices que marcaban su pálida piel y se dedicó a depositar besos a lo largo de cada cicatriz, podía sentir como a Ben se le ponía la piel de gallina con cada beso, miro hacia arriba para ver la cara de Ben y se dio cuenta de que estaba sonrojado hasta las orejas mientras se aferraba a las sabanas, se alejó del estomago del mas pequeña y subió para darle un cariñoso beso.

Kenji- eres perfecto con o sin marcas.

Ben se inclinó para besar a Kenji y acaricio su rostro mientras Kenji acariciaba las cicatrices con afecto, Kenji se acomodo para quedar más cerca y una de sus manos bajó hasta el muslo de Ben y lo apretó ligeramente, Ben soltó un pequeño gemido ante la acción a lo que Kenji respondió bajando los besos al cuello del de ojos azules.

Ben puso su mano en la cabeza de Kenji y tiró de su cabello cuando sintió el aliento de Kenji sobre su clavícula, enganchó una pierna en la cadera de su novio mientras las manos de Kenji subían por su estómago hasta sus pezones, cuando pasó el pulgar sobre uno de ellos Ben arqueo la espalda mientras soltaba un gemido.

Kenji- si quieres que me detenga dímelo ahora por favor.

Ben- no quiero que pares… solo… trátame con cuidado…

Kenji se alejó del cuello de Ben para meter la cabeza bajo la camiseta del más pequeño, Ben miró confundido a su novio por unos segundos hasta que sintió la lengua de Kenji sobre uno de sus pezones y dio un grito de sorpresa seguido de un gemido de placer, pudo sentir como Kenji se reía de él antes de llevarse el pezón a la boca y hacerlo chillar, jugó con Ben por un rato antes de salir de debajo de la camiseta para tomarla por las costuras y mirar a Ben.

Kenji- puedo quitártela?

Ben- solo si... también lo haces, no quiero ser el único así.

Kenji- tus deseos son ordenes para mi.

Ben se sonrojó cuando Kenji se separó de él para tirar su camiseta sobre su cabeza y arrojarla a algún lugar de la habitación, su novio realmente era guapo y no podía quitarle los ojos de encima, Ben sujeto la costura de su camiseta y comenzó a quitársela tímidamente bajo la atenta mirada de Kenji, arrojó la camiseta al piso y dio una profunda respiración antes de acercarse a Kenji y empujarlo suavemente hacia la cabecera de la cama, Kenji lo miró con una ceja levantada pero se movió y se sentó entre las almohadas con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la cama.

Kenji- que planeas?

Ben- solo… quiero intentar algo.

Kenji- pues soy todo tuyo para que hagas lo que quieras.

Ben- gracias.

Ben se acercó a Kenji y se subió a horcajadas sobre él, Las manos del chico japones llegaron a las caderas del más pequeño mientras las de Ben se posaban en los hombros de Kenji con la mirada pegada en los ojos de su novio.

Kenji- seguro que quieres seguir?

Ben- si...estaré bien mientras sea contigo.

Kenji- confías tanto en mi como para hacer esto?

Ben- si…

Kenji le dio un beso en la frente a Ben antes de hablar otra vez.

Kenji- prometo cuidar bien de ti y me asegurare que lo disfrutes.

Ben- te molestarías si en algún momento quiero detenerme?

Kenji- claro que no, llegaremos hasta donde tú quieras.

Ben abrazo a Kenji antes de susurrarle al oído lo mucho que apreciaba que fuera así con el, Kenji lo atrajo en un beso feroz y hambriento justo antes de mover sus caderas hacia adelante chocando directamente con las de Ben quien soltó un gemido en el beso, Kenji volvió a mover las caderas gimiendo junto a su novio, bajo la manos con cuidado desde sus caderas hasta su trasero y le dio un apretón haciendo que Ben gimiera en su boca.

Ben presionó sus caderas contra la de Kenji mientras soltaba un suspiro y bajó una mano por el cuerpo de su novio hasta que llegó a la pretina de los boxers rojos de Kenji y se detuvo ahí.

Kenji- no pienses tanto, si quieres hacer algo solo hazlo.

Ben bajó la mano lentamente sobre los boxers rojos recorriendo con sus dedos la erección de su novio con algo de vergüenza, sus movimientos eran temblorosos y algo torpes pero podía escuchar los suspiros de placer y anticipación que salían de la garganta de Kenji lo que le dio a Ben un poco más de confianza frente a sus acciones, rodeo la erección de su novio con su mano y comenzó a mover la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo lentamente sobre su ropa interior, Kenji apoyó la frente en el cuello de su novio mientras soltaba un gemido lo cual hizo temblar a Ben.

Luego de unos minutos de tener las manos de Ben sobre el Kenji se impacientó y sujeto a Ben de los muslos para cambiar de posición dejando a Ben de espaldas sobre la cama con él entre sus piernas, sacudió las caderas hacia adelante chocando su erección con el trasero de Ben únicamente separados por la tela de la ropa interior y un gemido intenso salió de Ben mientras arqueaba la espalda y sujetaba las sabanas de la cama. Recorrió todo su cuerpo con las manos desde su pecho hasta las caderas y se detuvo esperando alguna señal de que debía detenerse pero no hubo ninguna por lo que siguió su camino cuidadosamente con una de sus manos, Ben soltó un gemido ahogado cuando la mano de Kenji se posó sobre sus boxers, Kenji comenzó a masturbarlo por sobre la ropa interior y el se estaba derritiendo bajo los toques, jamas habia experimentado algo como esto con otra persona y sabía que no podría aguantar mucho, unos minutos más y ya no pudo resistirlo así que acabo bajo la mano de su novio con un gemido entrecortado.

Kenji miró a su novio hecho un lío debajo de él, estaba sonrojado, sudoroso y con la respiración agitada después de haber tenido un orgasmo, se acomodo sobre él para besarle la frente mientras Ben lo abrazaba para ocultar su rostro por la vergüenza.

Kenji- quieres seguir? podemos detenernos aquí si es demasiado.

Ben- yo…va a doler verdad?

Kenji- al principio sí pero no tenemos que hacerlo ahora mismo si no te sientes listo para eso.

Ben- yo… no es que no quiera es solo que… estoy asustado…

Kenji- de que? el dolor?

Ben- que pasa si lo hago mal y ya no quieres estar conmigo? que pasa si no soy lo que quieres?

Kenji- por qué dudas tanto de ti mismo? eres exactamente lo quiero, no importa si no sale tan bien después de todo la primera vez nunca salen como uno espera.

Ben- que pasa si tu…

Kenji- no tienes que preocuparte por mi esta vez, yo estoy bien con esto, quiero que disfrutes esto no que sufras, deja de pensar en que va a decepcionarme porque no va a ser así.

Ben- no vas a dejarme si esto no funciona?

Kenji- por supuesto que no, no podría a terminar contigo por algo como eso, te busque solo en una isla llena de dinosaurio y crees que voy a dejarte ir porque la primera vez que tengamos sexo no sale perfecta?

Ben- suena muy mal si lo dices así.

Kenji- Ben, eres probablemente la mejor desición que he tomado en mi vida y si voy a hacer esto es porque estoy loco por ti y me encargare de demostrarte lo mucho que te amo.

Kenji se congeló al segundo que las últimas palabras salieron de su boca.

Ben- tu… me amas?

Kenji- yo…

Ben- yo también te amo.

Kenji miró a su novio por unos segundos antes de darle un beso lleno de afecto.

Kenji- te amo, realmente te amo.

Ben- también te amo.

todo el ambiente había cambiado, ya no era solo el calor del momento sino que ahora todo estaba cargado del deseo de expresarse en cuerpo y alma la verdad de las palabras que acababan de decirse. Kenji se separó de Ben solo lo suficiente para sacar un condón y lubricante de la mesa de noche y volvió a unir su labios con los de Ben, sujeto sus caderas y comenzó a bajar la ropa interior de Ben para luego arrojarla lejos, le dio un beso en la nariz y se alejó un poco para tomar el lubricante y derramarlo sobre sus dedos.

Kenji- se sentirá raro pero no durará mucho.

Ben asintió y sujeto fuerte las sabanas, Kenji extendió el lubricante correctamente sobre sus dedos antes de introducir el primero con cuidado, la cara de Ben mostraba incomodidad pero no dolor por lo que Kenji comenzó con su labor de estirar a su novio, tardo un rato hasta que considero que Ben ya estaba listo, sacó los dedos del interior de su novio y se quitó los boxers frente a la mirada de Ben.

Ben- eso definitivamente no va a caber dentro de mi.

Kenji- te sorprendían las maravillas que hacen la paciencia y el lubricante.

Kenji tomó el condón y rompió el envoltorio, sacó el látex y lo colocó en su pene para luego derramar lubricante sobre él y bombear con su mano un par de veces.

Kenji- estas listo?

Ben- creo que si solo… te cuidado.

Kenji- lo prometo.

el asiatico se acomodo sobre el mas pequeño y entrelazo los dedos de su mano derecha con Ben antes de utilizar la otra para alinearse correctamente para comenzar a entrar, se introdujo lentamente escuchando los chillidos de dolor de Ben, sabia que debia doler pero si lo hacia mas lento el dolor tardaria mas en desaparecer por lo que entró sin detenerse hasta que Ben lo tomó por completo.

Ben- Kenji esto duele mucho…

Kenji- lo se pero tienes que relajarte para que el dolor se vaya más rápido, no voy a moverme hasta que estés listo.

Ben- ok.

Kenji comenzó a depositar besos en el rostro de su novio y bajó hasta su cuello repitiendo la acción para tratar de distraerlo del dolor, estuvieron unos minutos en eso hasta que Ben movió levemente sus caderas y Kenji retrocedió con cuidado hasta la mitad del camino y junto sus caderas otra vez, Ben gimió dejando caer la cabeza en las almohadas lo que le daba luz verde a Kenji para seguir, comenzó con embestidas rítmicas y lentas para no ir tan duro en la primera vez de su novio quien soltaba un gemido cada vez que sus caderas se unían.

Ben- k..kenji…

Kenji- estas..bien..?

Ben- más… más..rápido..

Kenji dio un par de embestidas más rápidas para confirmar lo que su novio le pedía y al mirar su cara pudo ver como al de ojos azules se le caía la baba mientras gemía y arqueaba la espalda de placer y eso fue suficiente para que Kenji aumentará la velocidad, Ben estaba prácticamente desecho sobre la cama, no podía hacer nada más que gemir mientras Kenji entraba y salía de él, su última pizca de lucidez se fue al diablo cuando Kenji golpeo algo dentro de él, ese lugar lo hizo gritar mientras lo hacía ver estrellas, estaba seguro que si alguien estuviera en el pasillo lo habría escuchado sin ningún problema. Kenji volvió a golpear el mismo lugar con una fuerte embestida y lo único que pudo hacer fue gritar el nombre de su novio para que lo hiciera otra vez, lo hizo unas cuantas veces más hasta que Ben ya no podía más.

Ben- Ke...kenji..ah..no. no puedo…

Kenji- yo..yo también.. estoy cerca.. solo unas más.

las caderas de Kenji se movieron rápido y duro contra Ben un par de veces más y Ben soltó un gemido de puro placer en el momento en que el orgasmo lo golpeó, derramó su esperma entre los estómagos de ambos mientras Kenji daba las últimas embestidas antes de gemir sonoramente y derramarse dentro del condón, cayó sobre Ben apoyándose en sus antebrazos para no aplastarlo mientras ambos trataban de regular sus respiraciones, Kenji salió cuidadosamente del interior de Ben mientras este soltaba un pequeño jadeo y se recostó a su lado unos minutos.

Kenji- eso fue increíble.

Ben- jamás… había sentido algo así.

Kenji- lo disfrutaste?

Ben- si..

Kenji se sacó el condón, le hizo un nudo y lo arrojó al pequeño basurero de la habitación antes de levantarse.

Ben- a donde vas?

Kenji- tranquilo, solo voy a recoger mi camiseta para limpiarte un poco y te daré una botella de agua.

levantó su camiseta del piso y tomo una botella de la mesita de noche y se la entregó a Ben quien la abrió y comenzó a beber el contenido mientras Kenji pasaba cuidadosamente la tela por la pálida piel del estómago del más pequeño, cuando terminó la ocupo para limpiarse a sí mismo y la volvió a arrojar lejos, abrió las sabanas de la cama y ayudó a su novio a meterse bajo estas y bebió su propia botella mientras apagaba la luz para luego tomar su lugar en la cama junto a Ben, lo rodeo protectoramente con los brazos y lo pego a su pecho mientras Ben se aferraba a su cintura luchando por mantener los ojos abiertos por el cansancio.

Ben- Kenji?

Kenji- si?

Ben- te amo.

Kenji- también te amo, mas que a nada.

Ben- no vas a dejarme?

Kenji- jamás.

Ben- gracias por cuidar de mi.

Kenji- gracias por dejarme amarte.

Kenji sintió como Ben se quedaba dormido entre sus brazos y no tardó mucho en hacerlo también, ambos chicos esa noche compartieron el amor que sentían el uno por el otro y a la mañana siguiente también pudieron ver la cara vergüenza absoluta de Candy cuando entro sin tocar para decirle que el desayuno estaba listo topándose con 2 chicos desnudos apenas despertando enredados juntos entre las sábanas blancas de la cama, ella se disculpó y cerró la puerta de un portazo mientras Ben se escondía bajo las sábanas queriendo que el mundo se lo tragara mientras escuchaba la risa de su novio, ambos aún tenían la vida por delante pero ahora sabían que lucharían con dientes y garras para quedarse juntos sin importar lo que se les pusiera delante.


End file.
